Quien ganará?
by Ninizz
Summary: Originalmente la historia iba a ser un One-shoot pero mi mente decidió que iba a ser una historia asi que aqui estamos. Santana Lopéz una chica promiscua que cree que debe tener a todas las chicas que quiere, Quinn Fabray una chica con decisión que no se deja mandar de nadie, que pasa cuando las 2 encuentran a quien las va a hacer cambiar?
1. Chapter 1

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

_Este Fic iba a ser un One-Shoot, pero escribiéndolo me llegaron muchas ideas al mismo tiempo asi que me dije, intenta hacerlo una historia si no les gusta dejalo, si les gusta síguelo. Así que ustedes son las/los que deciden si lo sigo o lo dejo._

Capitulo 1

Santana Lopéz una chica de 23 años, hija de papi y mami, estos le daban todo lo que ella quería,Santana estaba siempre con sus grandes amigos Artie Abrahams de 22 (en esta historia Artie camina U.U ) y su mano derecha Noah Puckerman de 23, estos 3 siempre estaban de fiesta en fiesta sin preocuparse de nada ni nadie. Los padres de Santana peleaban con ella por la vida que llevaba pero, a pesar de ser una persona fiestera Santana era muy familiar, amaba a su familia aunque en la calle parezca una chica sin corazón, aunque sus padres le peleaban ellos la dejaban hacer lo que quisiera porque veían que su hija era feliz haciendo eso, a los padres Lopéz no le gustaban mucho su amistad con Puck y Artie aunque estos hayan crecido con ella, solo les agradaban Rachel y Ashley, Rachel quien era la hermana menor de Noah tenia 20 años y San la trataba como su hermanita,pero para los padres de San era la chica perfecta para su hija, estaban siempre juntas, Rachel era quien la controlaba, en fin todos creían que ellas dos en algún momento habían tenido algo, pero que va nunca han llegado a ese paso, por su parte con Ashley si había llegado a eso, Ashley es prima de Rachel y Noah y una de las amigas de Santana digo, una de las amigas con derecho de Santana y con mucho derecho diría yo, ya que cuando llegaban a una fiesta y las chicas veían que Ashley estaba, ni se le acercaban a Santana pues sabían que era la "novia". En fin los padres de San solo les agradaban ellas dos, estos siempre le aconsejaban a Santana que cambie su estilo de vida y que busque a una chica que sea buena, que este siempre para ella y que se preocupe por sacar lo mejor de ella, cada vez que le decían esto ella se reía porque sabia que sus padres le mandaban indirectas con Ashley, aunque aveces se lo decían claro.

PL: Por que no formalizas tu relación con Ashley? ella es una chica buena y te quiere mucho.

S: Papá porque no queremos una relación formal, así como estamos, estamos muy bien ella por su lado y yo por el mio.

Santana solo buscaba sexo y nada mas, no le interesaba nada mas, o eso pensaba ella, en realidad ella le tiene miedo al compromiso, miedo a abrir su corazon, hasta que encuentra a la persona que hace que ella baje todas sus paredes.

Por su parte, Quinn Fabray una chica de 22 años, es una chica muy independiente que le encanta tomar decisiones, también era una chica que le gustaba divertirse mucho, todos los fines de semana, a sus padres no le importaba lo que ella hacia, le dedicaban mas atención a su hermana mayor, Quinn le hacia creer a las personas que eso le importaba un comino, ya que ella tenia todo lo que ella quería y mas, tenia a sus amigas Kitty y Brittany que nunca la abandonan y era prácticamente feliz, pero en el fondo ella muy bien sabia que no era así, se sentía sola, y anhelaba tener a alguien que le diera amor o por lo menos le brindara atención, pero nunca lo ha encontrado porque a pesar de todo es muy selectiva en cuanto a las relaciones, hasta que se encuentra con una chica que le pone la vida patas arriba.

0000000000000000000000000000

Un día van llegando a una disco Santana, Puck, Artie y Rachel, cuando llegan todos abren paso, ya están acostumbrados a que estos lleguen causen sensación, desde que se sentaron donde les tocaba ya Artie y Puck tenían a unas chicas sentadas con ellos, las otras chicas se quedaban mirando a Santana, Rachel solo reía al ver lo regaladas que eran algunas.

R: Enserio San, no se para que me trajiste aquí. (un poco aburrida)

S: Pequeña te traje aquí, para que celebres la vida (alza los hombros) te la pasas en ese estúpido teatro, relájate y disfruta con nosotros (le pone un brazo encima del hombro) mira todas estas hermosuras (señala a las chicas)

R: Claro, míralas como babean por ti, yo no tengo un maldito perro que me ladre (dice mirando el suelo)

S: No digas eso preciosa, sabes bien que eres hermosa, solo tenemos que quitarte esto y ya veras (le saca unos lentes que lleva puestos) te ves hermosa (sonríe) es mas si no fueras mi casi prima te hago caso (las dos se ríen)

R: Eres una idiota, Ashley te va a asesinar por ser tan mujeriega. (Se ríen)

S: Tu prima sabe bien lo que tiene, ademas ella no es mi novia. (Rachel era de esas amigas que sin importar que sea novia de la prima, ella nunca opinaba o le comentaba a Ashley lo que Santana hacia y Puck era igual)

R: Es como si lo fuera San (se ríe) creo que es la única chica que han conocido tus padres, aunque la conocen porque la han visto desde pequeña contigo, pero es lo mas parecido a novia que has tenido en tu vida y aunque lo niegues, sabes bien que para ti es tu novia (Santana gira los ojos).

S: Ven vamos a bailar (se pone de pie y le da la mano)

Cuando estaban bailando Santana se queda mirando a una chica que acaba de llegar, con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, se queda mirándole las piernas, luego va subiendo y le mira el trasero, luego le mira el pecho y por ultimo le ve la cara, era una rubia preciosa con los ojos color avellana y una sonrisa hermosa, cuando la mira se queda embelesada, pero la chica no ha visto a Santana.

S: Dios mio la perfección si existe (dice y Rachel se queda mirándola y luego voltea la cara y mira a la rubia)

R: Wao en verdad es hermosa, pero la del lado es mas linda (dice mirando a Britany, quien siente la mirada de Rachel y la saluda, Rachel solo le sonríe) me acaba de saludar o estoy soñando.

S: Creo que acabas de encontrar una rubia Rach (sonríe) pero la mía ni me mira.

R: Debemos ir donde están ellas (dice algo emocionada)

S: Todavía no Rach, demosle tiempo (le agarra la mano y se van a donde estaban sentadas)

Por otro lado las rubias se quedaron hablando y mirando disimuladamente donde estaban las morenas.

B: Viste a esas chicas Q? me gustó la que se me quedo mirando, creo que voy a ir donde ella.

Q: Britt, debes controlarte, solo te miró no puedes ir donde cualquiera así, solo porque te miró, ademas no sabes si esa otra chica es su novia.

B: (Frunce el ceño) No lo creo, porque se quedo mirándote como si te estuviera haciendo el amor con los ojos (Quinn se ríe)

Q: Es hermosa, aunque se le ve un estilo así como badas, mírale la pinta (Santana tenia puesta la ropa de cuando llega a NY en Girl on fire) ademas mira como las chicas se le lanzan, se ve que es de esas a las que solo truena los dedos y todas caen a sus pies, conmigo no va a funcionar. (volteándose a pedir un trago)

B: Vamos Q, no la conoces y ya la estas juzgando? .

Q: Conozco a las chicas como ella. (Se queda mirando donde esta Santana y ella la mira y alza una copa como brindando con ella) vez, te lo dije (britt se ríe)

La noche va pasando y cada una por su parte se esta divirtiendo Quinn bailaba con unos amigos que habían llegado a pasar el rato con ella y Santana por su parte estaba bailando con dos chicas muy hermosas, Quinn sintió un poco de celos aunque no sabia por que si ni conocía a la tipa, luego de bailar Quinn estaba en la barra con Kitty, quien había llegado con los otros chicos, Kitty conocía a Santana porque trabaja en la empresa del papá de Santana, eran muy buenas amigas, ustedes deben pensar que Santana también se acuesta con Kitty, pero no,enserio eran buenas amigas, Kitty era la típica amiga que le conseguía chicas a Santana y se conformaba con ver la sonrisa de la latina. Cuando Santana alcanzo a ver a Kitty con la rubia sexy (asi la llamo ella) solo sonrió y agradeció a Dios.

S: Enserio Dios te debo una (se pone de pie y mira a Rachel quien estaba muy entretenida hablando con Brittany y Santana solo se ríe)

Cuando Santana va caminando hasta donde están las rubias Kitty solo puede sonreír, ya conocía esa mirada y sabia que Santana venia en busca de algo o mas bien en busca de alguien.

Q: De que te ríes? (viendo a Kitty riendo)

K: De nada.

S: Buenas noches, hermosas damas (dice con una sonrisa coqueta)

K: Hola Santana como estas ? (le sonríe)

S: Bien hermosa y tu? (Quinn se queda mirando la escena) quien es esta bella dama que esta contigo Kitty? (dice mirando a Quinn)

K: Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, Quinn Fabray, Quinn esta es Santana una gran amiga y también hija de mi jefe (se ríe)

S: Eso ultimo no tenias que decirlo Kitty, pero para mi es un honor conocerla señorita Fabray (agarrándole la mano)

Q: Me puedes decir Quinn (dice embobada por la sonrisa de Santana) y también es un gusto conocerte Santana (sonríe)

S: Tu sonrisa es hermosa te lo han dicho? (sin soltarle la mano)

K: Chicas yo regreso ahora (va a caminar)

S: Kitty, un momento (Kitty se detiene)

K: Dime San?

S: (se le acerca al oído) Si vez a Ashley trata de que no se acerque por aquí ok? (Esta sonríe y asiente) estas hermosa (le guiña un ojo y Kitty solo se ríe y se va) ahora si hermosa, en que estábamos?

Q: Yo en nada, mirándote como enamoras a mi amiga en frente de mi (Alza una ceja)

S: No estaba enamorándola, yo bromeo con ella así, pero si te molesta solo tengo ojos para ti esta noche (le sonríe) y dime a que te dedicas?

Q: Me acabo de graduar de fotógrafa en Yale y tu?

S: Como ya sabes debido a lo que dijo Kitty (gira los ojos y Quinn se ríe) mi papa tiene una empresa disquera y mi trabajo ahí es en las relaciones publicas pero me baso mas en buscar nuevos talentos y eso , soy como quien dice una caza talento (alza los hombros, y en verdad trabajaba y era muy buena y responsable en su trabajo, ademas sus padres le dijeron que si quiere disfrutar de sus bienes debe trabajar, y para evitar conflictos decidió hacerlo)

Q: Wao eres toda una niña de papi, (Santana alza una ceja) me parece bien (sonríe)

S: Enserio tienes una sonrisa hermosa (se acerca a ella)

Q: Gracias, eso me dicen aveces (alejándose un poco)

S: (solo se ríe) Y que quieres que te brinde?

Q: No se dime tu (la mira coqueta)

S: Me brindaría a mi, pero comenzaremos por lo básico. (se acerca al bar-tender) dame dos shoots de tequila. (dice mirando a Quinn)

Q: (La mira) Que sean tres (dice acercándose mas a ella y con una sonrisa sexy que estaba matando a Santana)

S: Y así es que tu enamoras a las personas? (le dice sonriendo)

Q: No, asi es que yo se cuando una persona tiene interés por mi. (Santana se ríe)

S: Dale todo lo que ella te pida y ponlo en mi cuenta. (le sonríe a Quinn) me gustan las mujeres con desicion. (se va acercando a Quinn para darle un beso cuando viene Kitty)

K: San, te llama Rachel (abriendo los ojos dándole una señal, cuando voltea ve que Ashley estaba sentada al lado de Rachel)

S: Maldición gracias Kitty. (Sonrie) fue un placer hablar contigo Quinn, espero que se repita. (le guiña un ojo)

Q: El placer es mio, pero ahora vete que tu novia te espera (se ríe y Santana solo niega con la cabeza y se va)

K: Te gustó Santana (se ríe)

Q: Claro que no, se le ve que es una mujeriega.

K: Eso no quita que te haya gustado (se ríe) se ve en tu carita y mira estas roja (vuelve a reír)

Q: Cállate ya eh? (la mira mal)

K: No te preocupes tiene ese efecto en todas. (le sonríe y coje un shoot) Wao que bueno estaba esto (Quinn solo se ríe y comienzan a hablar)

Por su parte Santana iba llegando donde estaba Ashley y esta la esta mirando con cara de perro.

S: Hey Ash como estas (se le acerca a darle un beso pero esta voltea la cara y el beso cae en la mejilla)

A: Donde estabas? (molesta)

S: Estaba allá afuera haciendo algo (sonríe) llevas mucho aquí?

A: Lo suficiente como para verte hablando con esa rubia que esta con Kitty. (Santana rueda los ojos y respira profundo)

S: No te pongas así, solo estaba hablando con ella (le dice abrazándola) ademas me dijiste que no venias, tenia que entretenerme.

A: Mejor cállate Santana antes de que te golpee (Santana se ríe) y deja de reírte nadie hizo chiste. (alza las manos en son de paz y se sirve un trago)

S: Yo mejor me voy de aquí (se iba a poner de pie)

A: Enserio me vas a dejar sola?

S: Estas horriblemente odiosa y no estoy por aguantar tu niñadas (frunce el ceño)

A: Ya perdón (hace pucheros)

S: Ok

Vuelve y se sienta y ve como Quinn esta bailando con alguien, no sabe por que pero sintió unos celos terribles y entonces Ashley se sentó en las piernas de ella y la beso, Ashley enredo sus dedos en el pelo de San, mientras ella la abrazaba por la cintura, Ashley le mordió el labio inferior y la mano de Santana corrió hasta el trasero de Ashley.

R: Hey, tranquilas, dejen de tener sexo con ropa aquí (frunciendo el ceño) no te quiero ver haciéndolo con mi prima (las separa y Santana se ríe y Ashley se baja de las piernas de Santana un poco avergonzada)

S: Cállate Rachel, te la has pasado la noche con la rubia aquí presente y no he dicho nada (Rachel se sonroja)

A: Quien es esa chica que te mira tanto? (mirando a Quinn, quien había volteado la mirada)

S: Una amiga de Kitty que me presento hace rato.

A: Y ya te la ligaste? (Santana la mira mal) no me mires así, se muy bien lo que haces aquí cuando no vengo.

S: Ashley, no tienes derecho a ponerte así,y no puedes creer todo lo que te dicen ok?

A: Eso lo se, pero debes respetarme no crees?, por lo menos cuando estoy contigo. (se cruza de brazos y hecha para atras)

S: Hey ya quita esa cara, solo bromeaba (aveces se siente mal por como la trata) sabes que cuando estoy contigo solo te miro a ti ok? ( le sonríe) así que tranquila (le da un beso)

Así se pasaron la noche, bailando, hablando, bromeando, Quinn y Santana se robaban muchas miradas y nadie se daba cuenta solo ellas, estas dos sentían una conexión como que se conocían de hace mucho, cuando la noche estaba acabándose Santana le dijo a Ashley que volvía en breve, esta no le hizo caso y siguió bailando, Santana iba caminando a donde estaba Quinn y esta solo se ríe cuando la ve caminar y se da la vuelta.

S: Hey por que me tratas así? (le agarra la mano para que no se valla)

Q: Ya te cansaste de jugar a la novia buena? (un poco molesta)

S: Celosa? (se ríe)

Q: Por dios tienes un ego en las nubes (también se ríe)

S: No había venido porque te vi pasándola bien (mira a los amigos de Quinn)

Q: Ja, si cuéntame otro, no venias porque te tenían dominada.

S: Hey a Santana lopez nadie la domina ok? (un poco molesta)

Q: Si aja, mira ahí viene tu novia sera mejor que te vallas (bromea)

S: Puede venir quien sea en este momento estoy hablando con mi futura esposa (le sonríe ) el que quiera hablar conmigo que busque un turno.

Q: (se ríe) Tu futura esposa? quien es esa?

S: Tu (alza las cejas)

Q: Y quien te dice que te voy a hacer caso? (la mira retadoramente)

S: Nadie tiene que decírmelo, eso yo lo se. (se acerca a ella)

Q: En tus sueños (le dice cerca de los labios)

S: Ya veras que no solo en mis sueños, tu seras mi esposa apunta la fecha (se queda mirándola y se aleja cuando ve que un amigo de Quinn se esta acercando) yo ya me voy, en verdad ha sido un gusto conocer a la mujer mas hermosa que he visto (Quinn se sonroja) cuídate mucho (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Cuando va caminando Kitty se le acerca a Quinn y le hace señas de que la siga y Quinn hace lo que le dice su amiga.

Q: Hey! (le grita y Santana se para y sonríe sin voltear)

S: Dime (la mira)

Q: Se te olvidó algo (se muerde el labio)

S: Que? (curiosa)

Q: Esto ( se acerca y le da un beso, Santana se queda parada sin hacer nada, y se alejó)

Quinn después de eso se fue, sin que Santana se diera cuenta, estaba avergonzada nunca había hecho eso, pero la actitud se Santana la estaba tentando y esa sonrisa la estaba volviendo loca y esos labios la estaban tentando así que decidió besarla, por su parte Santana se había quedado con el sabor de los labios de Quinn toda la noche.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente, iban Santana, Artie y Puck en el auto de este ultimo, sin rumbo fijo mientras Santana les contaba lo que había pasado con Quinn, estos se estaban riendo de ella.

P: Wao, por fin alguien dejo a Santana Lopez esperando por mas, esta chica te dominó (se rie)

S: Claro que no, yo porque no estaba poniéndole mucha atención (frunce el ceño) PUCK ESTACIONATE (le grita) mírala, ahí esta. (Santana se desmonta y se acerca a donde esta Quinn con Britt y Kitty) hey que fue eso de anoche?

Q: Primero las personas saludan o no?

S: No te hagas la inteligente conmigo dime que fue eso de anoche?

Q: Eso no fue nada, ni siquiera se de que estas hablando (no la mira pero sonríe por dentro)

S: Sabes bien que estoy hablando del beso que me diste, como haces eso y me dejas así?

Q: Solo lo hice y ya (alza los hombros) solo fue un estúpido beso no es para tanto (Santana la mira descolocada) awwww para ti significó algo?

S: (Frunce el ceño) Ja, obvio no, solo fue un estúpido beso (sonríe y se va)

Kitty y Britt se quedan mirando a Quinn, sin entender nada y esta solo sonríe.

K: Wao, no se que hiciste pero dejaste loca a Santana Lopez (se ríe) sabes que esto se convertirá en una guerra?

Q: Si lo se, pero le haré ver que no soy como todas esas niñitas a las que enamora.

000000000000

Cuando Santana se monta en el auto los chicos comienzan a burlarse de ella y esta no dice nada.

A: No puedo creer que te dominaron xD, te dejaron solo con el beso (dice riéndose)

S: Esa niñita caerá a mis pies y yo no voy a hacer nada ya verán.

P: Te apuesto 3000 dolares a que no la convences (dice cuando llegan a la casa de Artie)

A: Yo no apuesto porque San, siempre nos sorprende (Santana sonríe).

S: 3000 dolares no me caen para nada mal.

P: Si pero tienes que convencerla de salir contigo y durar aunque sea una semana con ella si no la apuesta no vale.

S: Me lo podías haber puesto mas difícil si querías (alza los hombros y sonríe) ya veras ella va a caer sólita.

P: No lo creo esa ya te tiene dominada (se ríe)

S: Eso es lo que crees (sonríen y entran a la casa)

Los chicos se la pasaron jugando, también habían invitado algunas chicas para que les hagan compañía y así se pasaron el día.

00000000000000

Tres días despues de conocer a Quinn, Santana estaba en su casa, de casualidad Quinn estaba en la casa de los padres de San, porque por coincidencia de la vida, el padre de Quinn y el de Santana eran amigos de pequeños, y Carlos el papa de San, invito a Russel y a su familia a almorzar con ellos. Cuando Santana despertó tenia un gran dolor de cabeza ya que la noche anterior se había ido de fiesta, cuando esta abre los ojos ve que hay una pelirroja durmiendo en su cama y solo pensó en que si su mamá veía a la chica la iba a matar a ella y que si de casualidad llegaba Ashley iba a matar a la chica, así que Santana despertó a la chica.

S: Oye, tienes que irte (le quita las sabanas y se para a cambiarse )

Chica: Por lo menos me vas a volver a llamar? (dice cambiándose)

S: Si no te das rápido quizás me maten o te maten a ti, así que si te das prisa tal vez te vuelva a llamar. (la chica se cambia y Santana coje su celular y llama a una de las chicas de servicio) hey mel me puedes decir si el área esta despejada? (dice mirando por la ventana)

Mel: Wao se despertó la señorita (se ríe) tus padres están en la sala con unos amigos y Ashley viene como en 10 minutos así que tienes tiempo para sacarla por detrás, date prisa.

S: Gracias mel, te amo te debo una (cuelga) ven vamos (Guiando a la chica)

Cuando llegaron a la cocina se despidieron, Santana le prometió volver a llamarla Mel solo se rió al escucharla hacerle la misma promesa a otra chica mas. Mel era la hija de Isabel la nana de Santana, esta señora vivía ahí desde que Santana tiene uso de razón y era como la segunda madre de ella, Mel era como quien dice su hermana de crianza y la que le apoyaba todas las cosas que hacia, era su cómplice. Luego que la chica se fue Santana se sentó en la meseta en la cocina.

S: Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza (cerrando los ojos) no se como me desperté tan temprano.

Mel: San, son las 10 de la mañana (le da unas pastillas) tomate estas, en lo que te sirvo el desayuno.

S: No se que haría sin ti Mel eres la mejor (sonríe) donde esta ma? (así le decía a su nana)

Mel: Hoy tenia cita en el medico, ya sabes para saber si todo estaba bien.

S: Por que no me dijo que tenia que ir? (frunce el ceño) ella sabe bien que yo soy la que la lleva, ya veras cuando llegue (dice molesta)

Aunque Santana era una persona que le gustaba estar divirtiéndose y no le gustaba estar en una relación estable y aunque ella sea una mujeriega ella tenia un gran corazon, pero se reservaba esa parte para sus familiares y sus amigos mas cercanos, no todo el mundo conocía la parte buena de Santana Lopez. Isabel estaba enferma, tenia cáncer de mama, cuando lo descubrieron Santana estaba muy triste tanto así que entro en depresión, no podía creer que alguien tan bueno tenga esa enfermedad tan terrible, desde ese día Santana se propuso a si misma que le iba a dar todo lo que ella quería, le iba a pagar todo lo que ella había hecho con ella de niña y por eso, Santana siempre era quien la llevaba al medico, Mel estaba muy agradecida por como las trataban a ellas dos en esa casa y por como Santana se comportaba con su madre, por eso ella es asi con Santana.

Mel: San es solo una cita de rutina, mama esta bien (poniéndole el plato en la mesa)

S: Eso espero y dime con quien están mis papas?

Mel: No lo se, están con unos amigos que nunca había visto por aquí (se sienta al frente de ella) y dime quien era esa chica?

S: Mel, si te digo quien es, te miento, de anoche no se nada (se ríe)

Mel: Me imagino cuando llegue Ashley te va a matar (las dos se ríen y escuchan el timbre) esa debe ser ella (sonríe y ve a Callie caminando hasta ellas) Te lo dije, buena suerte (dice en voz baja y se va)

S: Hola Ash (le sonríe y esta le da un beso)

A: Como te fue anoche (alzando una ceja)

S; Aquí vamos (baja la cabeza)

A: No te voy a decir nada, no perderé mi tiempo, solo te pregunto como te fue.

S: Bien mar, estábamos en casa de Artie y hubo una fiesta, pero me hiciste falta (acercándose a Ashley quien estaba buscando algo en el refrigerador y la abraza por la cintura)

A: Si a mi no me engañas (se ríe y se voltea y abraza a Santana por los hombros)

S: Te lo digo enserio (le sonríe sexy y le da un beso)

A: Y por que no me dices en tu habitación cuanto me extrañaste? (la mira coqueta y Santana sonríe)

S: Tus deseos son ordenes (la carga y se la lleva a su habitación)

Luego de eso las chicas se habían pasado en la habitación como 2 horas, ahora estaban durmiendo, cuando el celular de Santana suena, era Mel.

S: Que pasa?

Mel: Tu madre me esta preguntando por ti, así que bajen ya es hora de comer, baja con ropa decente para que a tu madre no le de un ataque al corazón.

S: Gracias Mel (se ríe) Ash, despierta (dice poniéndose de pie)

A: Por que (dice con la voz adormilada)

S: Nos están esperando para comer, papi tiene visita y al parecer quiere que los conozca (frunce el ceño)

C: Awwwww, la niña tiene que conocer los amigos de su papi (dice burlándose)

S: Sigue burlándote y te arrepentirás ok?

C: Ya tranquila fiera (se comienza a cambiar)

Cuando las dos se cambian Santana deja que Ashley salga de primera, en eso ella es muy caballerosa xD, cuando llegan abajo Maribel ve a Ashley y se pone contenta.

ML: Ashley querida, no sabia que estabas aquí (le da un abrazo Santana venia bajando con el celular en la mano) Hija por que no me dijiste que Ashley estaba aquí? hubiésemos desayunado juntas.

S: Bendición ma, (le da un beso) Ash llego hace un rato y como Mel me dijo que estaban con unos amigos no quise interrumpir.

ML: Buen, ya no importa lo importante es que están aquí, vengan les presento a Russel Fabray, Judy y su hija Quinn (Santana al escuchar el nombre alza la vista( esta es mi hija Santana y su novia Ashley (Quinn se queda mirando a Santana confundida y esta solo se ríe por dentro)

S: Mucho gusto (los saluda educadamente) bendición (le da un beso a su papa)

CL: Como estas hija? hola Ash (la abraza)

S: Bien pa (camina hasta el comedor) Mel, ya esta aquí ma?

Mel: Ya viene en camino (sonríe y sigue poniendo la comida en la mesa,)

Santana le ayuda, no le gusta que su amiga haga esto, Quinn se sorprende cuando entra con los otros, Ashley ya estaba acostumbrada a que Santana haga eso, sabia muy bien de la amistad de ellas, por eso nunca se sintió celosa de Mel, aunque al ver a Quinn ahí se sintió un poco incomoda. Cuando Santana ve que todos se van a sentar esta se acerca a Ashley y le hala la silla para que se siente, Quinn esta cada vez mas sorprendida. Cuando estaban comiendo los padres de Santana y los de Quinn estaban hablando de negocios y esas cosas, Santana estaba atenta a su celular, Quinn tratando de que ella la mire, ya que desde que la vio no le ha dado una sola mirada y Ashley estaba buscando en el disco duro de su memoria donde había visto a Quinn.

Ash: Te he visto en algún lugar (dice un poco confundida)

Q: Tu crees? (Quinn sabia muy bien pero quería jugar)

Ash: Ya se, eres la rubia que estaba con Kitty la otra noche verdad?

Q: Si, pero no recuerdo haberte visto.

Ash: Lo se, pero eso no importa yo te vi, sabia que había visto esa cara (dice en un tono un poco molesto)

Cl: Quinn no sabia que conocías a Kitty, ella es muy buena amiga de las chicas (dice amablemente)

Q: Si, ella es una de mis mejores amigas (sonríe)

Cl: Que raro tu San, no la habías visto a Quinn. (curioso)

S: (levanta la vista) No, no la había visto nunca.

Ash: (sabia muy bien que se estaba haciendo la interesante y le encanto ver la cara que puso Quinn) San, pero estábamos juntas esa noche, no la recuerdas?

S: No, enserio que no (vuelve y mira su celular y se ríe por dentro " _Quería jugar conmigo? pues un juego se hace con 2" _Pensó Santana) Bueno lamento parecer mal educada pero me tengo que ir (se pone de pie) ha sido un placer conocerlos señores Fabray (les sonrie)

Ml: Por que te vas? no te puedes quedar un rato mas? (mirándola severamente)

S: No, ma perdón, pero es que Rachel me envió un mensaje y me dice que tengo que ir a su casa, su padre quiere hablar conmigo sobre algunas cosas del contrato de ella asi que me tengo que ir (eso era toda una mentira simplemente no quería estar ahí, mira a Ashley y le conoció la mirada) mi amor vienes conmigo? (le sonríe)

Ash: (se sorprendió al escucharla decirle mi amor, pero le gustó como se escuchaba y le encanto ver como Quinn fruncia el ceño ) Si mi amor, fue un placer conocerlos (se pone de pie) Quinn también fue un placer conocerte.

Ml: Cuídense, San me llamas cuando llegues o si te vas a quedar ok ? (le dice cuando esta en la puerta)

S: Si ma (le da un beso)

Ash: Adiós Maribel (le da un abrazo)

Cuando las chicas se van Quinn se queda pensando en lo grosera que fue Santana al decir que no la recuerda, pero a la vez pensó que se lo merecía por haberle hecho lo del día después del beso. Cuando Santana y Ashley están en el auto Ashley se queda mirándola.

S: Que paso? por que me miras así? (frunce el ceño y sigue conduciendo)

Ash: A mi no me engañas se muy bien que recuerdas a Quinn.

S: No me digas que vas a comenzar con tus celos irracionales. (dice molesta)

Ash: Solo te hice una pregunta Santana, es solo que no me creí ese cuentico (se cruza de brazos)

S: Ok, si me acuerdo de ella, pero no me interesaba comenzar a explicarle a mis papas de donde la conozco.

Ash: Se la pasó mirándote la comida entera, esa chica quiere contigo.(un poco molesta)

S; Fijate yo ni cuenta me di (alza los hombros)

Ash: Claro porque te la pasaste mirando tu teléfono, con quien hablabas?

S: (da un frenon) Enserio Ashley por que eres tan intensa?(Ash la mira algo asustada y ella se tranquiliza) estaba hablando con Rachel, me estaba diciendo que valla a su casa, porque tus tios y noah no estan alla y no queria estar sola, por eso estaba hablando con ella. (vuelve a conducir)

Ash: Perdón (apenada)

S: No importa (dice tranquila)

Ash: No enserio perdón, no tenia que hacerte tantas preguntas, enserio no se como me soportas.

S: (sonríe) Porque a pesar de ser intensa, eres un amor , te quiero (le da un beso) y ademas el sexo contigo es increíble (se ríe)

Ash: Estúpida (riendo)

S: Estúpida tu (la mira y se ríe, enserio le gustaba estar con Ashley)

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rachel, esta les abrió emocionada y luego las hizo ver tv con ella, al rato llegó Noah y el y Santana se fueron a la habitación de el a hablar de sus temas.

S: La rubia estaba en mi casa (dice riendo)

P: Que? me estas jodiendo?

S: Nop, al parecer su papi es amigo de mi papi y parece que la vere mas a menudo, papi le consiguió trabajo.

P: Maldita suerte la tuya (se rie) entonces desde hoy comienza la semana de conquista?

S: Si, y al final de la semana me vas a dar mis 3000 dolares )dice sonriendo)

P: No creo que me ganes esta apuesta señorita.

S: Ya veremos.

**_Hasta aquí este cap, díganme si les gustó y lo sigo, sino lo dejo asi, ustedes deciden._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 2

Los días iban pasando y Santana iba planeando como se iba a acercar a la rubia que le estaba robando el pensamiento. San no era de esas chicas que cortejaban, no para nada, al contrario a ella las chicas le llegaban solas sin ella tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo, y ella como buena chica les hacia caso, pero al parecer por lo que Kitty le había contado a San con Quinn no se le iba a hacer muy fácil, en verdad con Kitty solo decirle eso, ya a San se le había ido el deseo de seguir con la apuesta, no le gustaba pasar trabajo con las chicas, pero por otro lado quería seguir, porque la veía como un reto, ninguna chica fue un reto para ella, tenemos el ejemplo de su "novia" Ashley. Con Ashley todo fue muy fácil, un día Santana fue a la casa de Puck y Rachel, cuando tenia 19, ya a esa edad había comenzado su vida de mujeriega en verdad comenzó como a los 17, en fin Santana conoció a Ashley ese día, al contrario de esta, sus padres conocían a Ashley desde pequeña ya que eran muy amigos de los padres de ella, desde el primer día que Ashley conoció a Santana se quedo loca con ella, por su parte San, desde ese dia sabia que su amistad iba a ser muy interesante. Como se deben imaginar al principio Rachel se opuso a que Santana se acercara a su primita, ya que San le lleva 4 años a Ashley, pero aunque Rachel no quería, esta tubo que hacerse a un lado porque aunque San, trato de respetar a su amiga, Ashley se le lanzo y ella no iba a ser tan mal educada de dejarla asi como así, Rachel le advirtio a Ashley como era San y a esta no le importó, así que Rachel lo que hizo fue no meterse en esa relación, que ellas hagan lo que quieran, y así desde ese día han pasado ya 4 años y todavia esa amistad de Ashley y Santana sigue, Ashley trabaja con Santana y también es su casi "novia", pero en fin los que les iba diciendo era que a San no le gusta perder tiempo cuando conoce a una chica, pero desde el día que vio a Quinn sabia que con ella no iba a ser igual y comoquiera se va a arriesgar, tiene un reto que cumplir.

Por otro lado Quinn desde el día que fue a la casa de Santana, se siente como les explico? mal? molesta?, pues si se siente molesta porque como diablos, es posible que Santana después de ese beso diga que no la recuerda? eso no cabe en la cabeza de nadie, aunque Quinn sabia que ella lo hacia a propósito para ver si Quinn le decía algo, pero esta no le iba a dar el gusto. Desde ese día volvió a ver a la latina dos días después, cuando fue a trabajar por primera vez, el primer día la vio y la latina solo la saludó de lejos, el segundo día fue el turno de la rubia hacerse la indiferente, cuando Santana la saludo porque la vio con Kitty, Quinn solo la saludó por salir del paso " _si quieres jugar entonces yo también lo haré"_ pensó la rubia, y así pasaron los días, las dos esquivándose y haciéndose las importantes y no han hablado sobre el tema que las tiene así, hasta hoy. Aquí están sentadas frente a frente en una reunión, al parecer a el señor Carlos Lopéz se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerlas a trabajar juntas, cosa que no es del agrado de Quinn. La reunión había terminado y Quinn se había quedado en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente escucha una voz que la saca de su mundo.

S: Hey, Fabray (mirándola divertida)

Q: Que quieres Lopez?

S: Solo te iba a avisar que la reunión se acabó hace varios minutos y no te quiero en mi oficina porque me siento rara en la forma que me miras. (se ríe)

Q: Jódete Lopez (se para y se va santana se queda riéndose)

Luego de eso ya era la hora de salida, Quinn solo quería irse a su casa, estaba molesta porque su auto estaba dañado y tendría que irse en taxi, porque Kitty se tiene que quedar hasta tarde, y para colmo va caminando y ve como la estúpida de Santana está abrazando a su estúpida y malcriada novia mientras ella juega con su pelo, no sabe por que le dio tanta rabia que solo pudo caminar hasta el ascensor, montarse y ver como Santana se queda mirándola.

S: Ash, yo me voy, tengo que hacer algo con Puck.

Ash: Ok, Santana como siempre tienes algo que hacer con mi primo y a mi me dejas de lado. (alejándose)

S: Hey no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad, ademas hoy no me siento muy bien no creo que salga, es mas te prometo que hoy nos vamos a mi depa y te voy a hacer cena que crees? (le sonríe)

Ash: Buen intento Lopez (alza una ceja)

S: Por que todas me llaman Lopez ahora? (dice algo enojada)

Ash: Como todas? hay algo de lo que no me entero?

S: Aghhh, olvídalo Ashley, yo mejor me voy, si decides pasar la noche conmigo me llamas, sino me envías un mensaje y así veo que hago ok? (Ashley solo alza una ceja) adiós.

Cuando Santana iba saliendo de la empresa en su auto, se encuentra con Quinn caminando hasta una estación de bus.

S: Hey Quinn! (baja los cristales y le grita)

Q: (La mira extraña pero se acerca) Dime Lopez, que quieres?

S: A donde vas?

Q: A mi casa.

S: No soy idiota, se que vas a tu casa, pero por que vas caminando? (curiosa)

Q: Es que voy a tomar un bus y ni se por que diablos te estoy diciendo (alejándose del carro)

S: No seas así Quinn, ven yo te voy a llevar a tu casa. (sonríe amablemente)

Q: No te preocupes, estoy bien. (un poco apenada)

S: No te estoy preguntando ( se desmonta y va y le abre la puerta) ven yo te llevo.

Q: Ok (se sube de mala gana)

S: Siii! (Buen paso Lopez piensa la latina y se sube al auto)

Al parecer Ashley también había decidido irse a su casa, pero por cosas del destino cuando iba saliendo se encuentra con Santana desmontándose a abril la puerta a Quinn, Ashley sintió una rabia grandisima, pero no hizo nada, a pesar de que a Santana le pelea cuando están solas, nunca le ha hecho un espectáculo en la calle, pero anotó mentalmente lo que vio, no se iba a quedar callada.

S: Así que a donde vamos? (Quinn le dio la dirección) enserio vives por ahí?

Q: Si que tiene de malo? (frunce el ceño)

S: No es nada malo, es solo que Rachel vive una calle después y es raro que nunca te halla visto (Quinn la mira como diciéndole enserio) digo que nunca te halla visto por ahí (se ríe) por que todo lo que te digo pones esa cara?

Q: Porque si (voltea la mirada)

S: Ok, perdón Quinn, se que el día que fuiste a mi casa me comporte algo grosera. (dice estacionándose)

Q: Y cuando entre a trabajar (dice en voz baja)

S: Enserio mala mía, se que no debía haber dicho que no te conocía, en verdad esa cara nunca se me va a olvidar (sonríe)

Q: Cuanto daria porque tu novia te escuchara decirme eso (Santana se rie) y para tu información no me moleste por eso, ademas yo tampoco recuerdo haberte visto.

S: Si, porque yo fui quien te beso verdad? admítelo rubia, no olvidaste esta carita (alza las cejas)

Q: Tienes un ego en el cielo , sabes la humildad es algo que atrae a la gente, deberías ser algo mas humilde y no tan perra.

S: (el comentario molesto un poco ) No tienes que opinar sobre si soy humilde o no, tu no me conoces así que ese no es tu problema ok?

Quinn se sorprendió al ver la actitud de Santana, pero no dijo nada, por el contrario Santana conduce otra vez y luego de eso no vuelve a decir una palabra, a Santana lo que le había molestado era que, ella nunca ha sido una perra con la rubia, al contrario de ella y mira lo que le dice. Cuando Santana llegó a la casa de Quinn solo se estaciono y no le dijo nada, se desmontó y le abrió la puerta, Quinn le iba a pedir disculpas por lo que le había dicho pero esta inmediatamente se monto en el auto y se fue.

Cuando Santana llego donde Puck , este le dijo que iban a ir a una fiesta, pero la latina dijo que no iba a ir, al Rachel escuchar esto salto sobre ella, Santana nunca le decía que no a una fiesta, y que por fin lo halla hecho es algo emocionante, por su parte luego de eso Santana les dijo que se iba a ir a su casa, porque no se sentía bien, los dos hermanos se quedaron descolocados no sabían por que era la actitud de la latina, pero luego de que Quinn le halla dicho eso, la hizo sentir mal, ella no quería ser una perra, lo que pasa es que cuando ella es buena con las personas, estos no lo toman en cuenta solo se fijan en lo mala que es, así que por eso ella era una bitch.

Cuando Santana llego a su casa, si porque decidió que se iba a ir a su casa ya que hoy no iba a salir y Ashley no quería ir a su depa, cuando entró a la casa, Mel le vio la cara como de cansancio y enseguida se acercó a ella.

Mel: Hey San que tienes? te veo como cansada.

S: Si me duele mucho la cabeza, desde la mañana, no se que me pasa. (sentándose en el sofá) donde están mis papás?

Mel: Salieron, tenían una reunión.

S: Y ma?

Mel: Esta viendo tv en la cocina (santana se pone de pie)

S: Ma (saludando a su nana)

I: Pequeña como estas? (abrazándola)

S: Me duele la cabeza (poniendo la cabeza en la meseta, mel se estaba acercando con unas pastillas) Mel siempre me salvas (se ríen)

I: Y de que te duele la cabeza? estabas tomando? sabes bien que te he dicho que te controles.

S: No ma, hoy ni he visto una copa, creo que es el estrés.

Mel: Si, el estrés de todas las chicas que te llaman (sentándose)

S: Te puedes callar? gracias por tu opinión (la mira mal)

I: Parecen dos hermanas, peleando, ustedes viven matándose y no pueden vivir sin la otra (las chicas no se miran)

S: Ella siempre opina cuando no la llaman (se cruza de brazos)

Mel: Recuerda que soy la que te avisa todo, no seas ingrata (mirándola con el ceño fruncido)

I: Ya vengan vamos a cenar.

S: Mis papas no van a cenar ?

I: No, San Mel no te dijo que salieron?

S: Si pero ya sabes mis esperanzas son las ultimas que se pierden (se ríe) mejor, porque no quiero que mami me comience a preguntar cosas (mel se ríe)

I: Hablando de todo un poco donde esta Ashley? (Santana la mira) no me mires así, es tu novia tengo que preguntar por ella.

S: La deje en el trabajo, le dije que si quería pasar la noche conmigo que le iba a hacer cena y no quiso, así que vine para acá (alza los hombros y en ese momento suena su cel y era ella) mírala es ella, bueno.

Ash: Estas con la rubia esa? (dice molesta)

S: (se pone de pie) De que diablos me hablas (se va para que no la escuchen peleando)

Ash: Sabes bien, te vi con la tal Quinn esa, abriéndole la puerta y todo, me imagino que te la llevaste a ella.

S: Oh por DIIOS me estas espiando ahora? (dice molesta) solo la lleve a su casa, te dije que iba a ir donde puck y por coincidencia ella vive a una calle de ellos, no saques conclusiones por ti misma.

Ash: Si, y por que no me llamaste?

S: Ash te dije que si querías ir a mi depa y me dijiste que no, te dije que me llamaras si cambias de opinión (agarrándose la cabeza) escucha Ash no estoy por discutir me duele mucho la cabeza y se siento con fiebre.

Ash: Ok, pero dime donde estas, para ir a atenderte (le dice tiernamente, Ashley era una chica que le peleaba por todo y era algo malcriada, pero a la vez era muy tierna y por eso Santana no se había alejado de ella)

S: Estoy en la casa, pero no te preocupes si quieres yo voy a tu casa.

Ash: Claro que no, no te voy a dejar manejar asi, ya voy para allá.

S: Ok, cenaste? le digo a Ma que te guarde algo?

Ash: Si plis (dice apenada)

S: (se ríe) Ok (luego cuelga) Ma, Ashley viene guardale algo de cena.

I: (Se ríe) esa chica siempre vive con hambre (Mel y Santana se ríen)

Santana seguía hablando con isabel y con Mel, cuando le llega un mensaje a su Whatsapp con un numero extraño.

**Hey Santana solo queria pedirte perdon por lo que te dije hace un rato, no quise ofenderte ni nada, por cierto tu numero me lo dio Kitty, espero no te moleste que lo tenga -Quinn**

Santana lee el mensaje y niega con la cabeza y se ríe.

**No te preocupes Fabray, ya esta olvidado :) -Santana.**

En ese momento llega Ashley, se acerca y la abraza.

Ash: Me dijeron que el chocolate quita el dolor de cabeza así que eso te traje (dice sonriendo)

S: Aww gracias preciosa (le da un beso) ma, donde esta la cena de la princesa? (Era raro cuando Santana era cariñosa, pero aveces la sorprendía y mas si estaba enferma)

Ash: Hola Maaaa (abraza a la señora) tenia varios días que no te veía (hace pucheros)

I: Si, tenias mucho que no venias, sabes que aunque estés enojada con esta, debes venir a saludarme ( Santana solo se ríe y abraza a Ashley)

Ash: Si ma (dice con una sonrisa)

Luego de que Ashley cena, se quedan hablando un buen rato con Isabel y Mel, hasta que Santana dice que tiene sueño y Ashley la acompaña a su habitación, la noche de hoy Ashley se dedico a cuidar a Santana, pero cuando la latina se durmió, le llego un mensaje y para desgracia de ella Ashley lo había leído.

**Gracias en verdad me tenia preocupada que te haya hecho sentir mal, tambien te agradezco por haberme traido a mi casa, me ahorraste un viaje largo - Quinn**

Cuando Ashley leyó el mensaje se sintió molesta, sabia bien que la latina había llevado a su casa pero eso no evitaba que se sienta molesta, y mas que acaba de recibir el mensaje y decidió seguir leyendo y vio que varias chicas también le habían escrito, pero la latina les dijo que no iba a salir hoy.

Ash: Maldita rubia quien se cree para enviarle mensajes ? (dice en voz baja) pero ya aprenderá ella y las otras imbéciles a no enviarle mensajes a MI NOVIA (en eso Santana abre los ojos pero todavia esta adormilada)

S: Ash ven suelta ese teléfono y duerme conmigo (hace pucheros, Ashley no puede negar que le encanta cuando San esta enferma porque se pone toda tierna con ella)

Ash: Ok, bebe. (se acuesta poniendo su cara en el pecho de San y eso le da una idea, cuando ve que Santana cierra los ojos, toma el celular y toma una foto de ellas dos, luego de eso la pone en el perfil de Whatsaap de San.) así espero que todas aprendan quien es la que tiene el control. (pone el cel en la mesita y luego vuelve a la misma posición y se duerme)

Por otro lado cuando Quinn ve la imagen siente como una rabia por dentro y en ese mismo momento Kitty la llama por teléfono.

K: Acabas de ver lo mismo que yo vi? (preocupada)

Q: Depende donde lo hayas visto. (distante)

K: Hablo de la imagen que acaba de poner, la chica latina sexy, que besaste y que luego le rompiste el corazón, y que luego ella te lo rompió diciendo que no se acordaba de ti y de la cual no has dejado de pensar desde ese día, ya sabes de que hablo?

Q: Si, entendí, y no se por que me debo preocupar, no es como si sintiera algo por ella (dice en un tono triste)

K: Por dios Q, cuando te vas a abrir a tus sentimientos? esa chica esta detrás de ti y hace todo por llamar tu atención.

Q: Pues muestra de una forma muy extraña, que esta detrás de mi, ademas yo no quiero nada con una persona que es, arrogante y tiene un ego en las nubes, ademas de todo se liga a todas las chicas que ve y por si fuera poco tiene novia.

K: Te doy un dato, Santana es muy diferente a lo que dijiste, ok si puede ser una jodedora y ligarse a todas las chicas, pero arrogante no es, te lo digo porque la conozco.

Q: Entonces por que me trata así?

K: Q, recuerda que tu comenzaste con ese jueguito y San no es una de las que da su brazo a torcer, solo lo hace para molestar, pero ella no es mala, si la conoces a fondo veras que tengo razón.

Luego de que Kitty le diga eso, Quinn se quedo pensando en que esta tal vez tenia razón debe conocer mas a la latina, pero su mente le decía que no, que tenia que seguir así, porque sabe que si da el brazo a torcer se enamoraría de la latina y eso no es algo que ella quiera ya que aunque Santana es muy linda, sexy y todo lo demás,pero no es del tipo de persona que le gusta.

Q: No Quinn, sigue como vas no le demuestres que te atrae. (se dice ella misma)

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Al otro día como a las 9:30 de la mañana se despierta Santana porque escucha su teléfono sonar.

Q: Se puede saber donde estas? (un poco molesta)

S: Oh hola Q (lo dice para molestarla,se pone de pie y mueve a Ashley para que se despierte)

Q: No me digas Q, Lopez (molesta) donde estas? tenias que estar aquí a las 8 y ya mira la hora.

S: Woooo tranquila, fiera (se ríe) se me hizo tarde tranquila ya voy para allá.

Q: Pues date prisa, tu papa viene a las 10:30 para una reunión con nosotras.

S: Si, si ,si ya adiós (cuelga y se ríe) vamos párate dormilona, tenemos que ir a la empresa (quitandole las sabanas y Ashley se pone de pie y le da un beso)

Cuando Ashley se va al baño Santana revisa su cel y se da cuenta que tiene como 10 mensajes y se sorprende.

**Awwwww, sabia que algun dia iban a volver su relacion mas formal -R**

**Por eso no quisiste venir a mi fiesta porque ibas a pasártela con esa eh? -Chica 1**

**Wao que te aproveche muy bien tu tiempo con tu noviesita lopez .l. -Chica 2 **

Santana estaba leyendo los mensajes y no entendía muy bien pero se divertía al ver como algunas chicas creían tener poder sobre ella.

**Puedes poner todas las fotos con tu novia, comoquiera se que me prefieres a mi. - Chica 3**

S: Wtf! (se rie)

**Ya entiendo mi primita te domo y por eso no quisiste venir, que lastima pero mejor para mi tengo mas chicas -P**

**Santana Lopez poniendo una imagen con su novia? cuando me lo dijeron no lo creia pero waoo que sorpresa, ya te domaron. -A**

Y así fueron pasando los mensajes de muchísimas chicas molestas porque con ellas nunca se ha tomado una foto y entonces con Ashley se la toma hasta durmiendo, Santana luego de Leer los mensajes decidió ver cual era la foto y cuando la vio se quedo en silencio.

S: Esa HDP (se ríe) bueno por lo menos me sacó a varias chicas de encima. (en eso sal del baño Ashley) hey la foto me gustó pero para la próxima me avisas no crees (alza una ceja)

Ash: (se pone roja) La viste

S: Si tus primos y Artie me están molestando (se ríe) bueno ahora vuelvo. (entro al baño)

Ashley se quedo con una sonrisa porque, Santana no solo no se enojo, sino que le dijo que le gustó la foto y para ella eso basta. Luego de Santana bañarse, las dos desayunaron y se fueron a la empresa, cuando llegaron Quinn estaba saliendo del baño y para su desgracia como casi siempre el destino otra vez le pone a Ashley y a Santana en medio, estas dos se estaban despidiendo para cada una irse a su sección. Santana se dio cuenta de que Quinn las estaba mirando y poniendo en marcha su plan le dio un beso a Ashley, luego de que esta se fue, Santana se acerca a Quinn.

S: Hey Q (con una sonrisa)

Q: Te dije que no me digas así Santana. (caminando)

S: Por que siempre me tratas mal? enserio no se que te hice (se hace la inocente)

Q: El tan solo estar cerca de ti me molesta (entrando a su oficina y Santana caminaba detrás de ella)

S: Enserio te molesto tanto? (cerrando la puerta y acercándose a Quinn)

Q: Si, me molestas y mucho (mirándola)

S: Y esto te molesta? (se acerca y le da un beso)

Q: (se sorprende y se molesta y le da una cachetada) No vuelvas a besarme ok (dice molesta mientras Santana se agarra la cara) no soy una de esas chicas que con tan solo tu decirles hola ya su ropa interior se les caen, no soy tu maldito juguete Lopez y si vuelves a hacer eso vas a tener un gran problema ok (le dice firmemente)

S: (se queda helada mirandola) Ok, perdón no lo vuelvo a hacer (dice seria y se va de la oficina)

Q: Oh, por Dios Quinn que acabas de hacer? (se agarra la cabeza) acabas de golpear a la hija de tu jefe, oh por dios me van a despedir, lo presiento.

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_Wao, me sorprenden me alegra saber que les guste la idea, espero poder seguirla. :') _**

**_*Gabu: Que bueno verte por aqui tambien :D y todavia no se que pasara con la apuesta, pero cuidate y besos. _**

**_* : Jaajjajaja me imagine que no iban a dejar que se quede en un one-shot, todos quieren saber quein ganara, cuidate muchoe._**

**_*Luz: Mi hermosa lucesita xD te digo en mi mente tengo a tantas Santanas diferentes que no se que hacer con ellas xD, se que me has dicho que te encanta lo que escribo pero a quien engaño me encanta que me lo repitan (Denisse baja de la nube xD) veamos si se convierte en su esposa xD aunque con lo odiosa que es Quinn ya veremos, cuidate mucho, besos :*_**

**_*SkyeBlue: Panquesitoo no me digas esas cosas haces que me sonroje :3, jajaajajajaj como te explico puedes retractarte y decir todo lo que piensas porque lo que se trae Ashley no es poco solo te digo para que no te sorprendas, xD. Que decir de Rachel y Britt xD en verdad es divertido xD, ademas de que sabes Britt vive en su mundo y Rachel vive en el mundo de los musicales y eso lo hace mas divertido, te imaginas a Britt pidiendole a Rachel que participe en un musical de Disney xD? te confesare algo, cuando estaba creando a Ashley pense en poner a Callie xD, pero como se que la odias dije, ok no la pondre a sufrir tan rapido xD, no te puedo prometer nada sobre si termina mal la apuesta aunque quisiera, ya sabes como mi mente vuela x.x y nos sorprende a todas. bueno cuidate mucho panquesito cuidate muchoo y guardame coca-cola :3._**

**_*Danielle02: y aqui estas como siempre con tus hermosos comentarios contrario a todas xD lo admito, me encanta que seas la contradiccion de todas xD, en verdad me alegra que te guste la idea, cuidate. _**

**_Nos vemos el proximo capitulo. Jaaa siganme en Twitter es Niniizz _**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

**_Nini_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 3

Cuando Santana salio de la oficina de Quinn iba como alma que lleva el diablo, todo el que iba caminando al verla se alejaba, porque sabia que Snix estaba fuera,cuando Kitty la vio solo rogó que Quinn no haya hecho algo mal, porque sabia que esa rabia era por la otra rubia y también rogó para que Santana no haga nada en contra de su amiga. Cuando Santana entro a su oficina se encuentra con una Rachel Berry sentada en su escritorio.

S: Que haces aqui Hobbit?

R: Wao hola Snix, le podrías decir a San que estoy aqui si no es mucha molestia? (sentándose bien)

S: (la mira mal) Que haces aquí Rachel?

R: Gracias Snix te debo una (dice divertida) como estas San? yo bien pero por lo que veo estas molesta? (sonríe) que paso?

S: Pasa que la señorita perfecta me acaba de dar una cachetada (sentándose molesta)

R: Como y por que hizo eso? tengo que ir y golpearla? Se muy bien que tu nunca lo harías aunque eres una chica y lo puedes hacer, pero no te preocupes San yo te defiendo.

S: (se ríe) No tienes que hacer nada Rach, pero ahora dime que haces aquí?

R: Aaaaaa si eso, estaba cerca y dije, por que no venir a visitar a mi latina favorita (sonríe) hablando de eso, creo que tu secretaria esta enamorada de ti, le dije que venia a verte y me comenzó a tratar mal, y le pregunte si podía entrar y me miro mal, tuve que llamar a Ashley para que ella venga y le diga que me deje entrar(se rie)

S: Sabes que el llamar a tu prima me va a traer problemas verdad? ella odia a esa chica.

R: Perdón no lo sabia, pero ya debes estar acostumbrada a tu loca (las dos se ríen) ahora explícame por que la rubia te golpeo?

S: Le di un beso (sonríe)

R: Wao San, eres muy valiente al hacer eso sabiendo que tienes una loca y que para colmo trabaja aquí.

S: Por Dios Rach sabes que eso no me importa -.-', pero enserio como se atreve? ella me dio un beso y si ella lo hace esta bien, pero hago lo mismo y ella me golpea, (se cruza de brazos) creo que nunca voy a poder entablar una conversación con ella, solo el primer día pudo ser posible eso, después nunca mas hemos podido hablar, no se que le pasó el primer día todo fue excelente y luego Bum. (un tanto triste)

RCreo que es porque te has mostrado de la peor forma, deberías mostrarle que no eres solo la mujeriega sin corazón, muestrale tu lado bueno.

S: No, que se joda luego de que me golpeó no perderé mi tiempo.

R: Perderás la apuesta?

S: Como sabes eso? (sorprendida)

R: Lo se todo, aunque no lo podía creer (dice defraudada) nunca pensé que llegaras a ese extremo de hacer una apuesta.

S: No es como piensas Rach, sabes bien que no me gusta perder.

R: Si lo se, pero quiero que me prometas que si ves que le estas haciendo daño a la chica por esta apuesta dejes una de las dos ok? (dice seria)

S: Ok Rach ( sonríe, Rachel era a la única persona que Santana escuchaba incluso mas que a sus padres y a su nana)

R: Bueno ya es tiempo de irme solo vine a saludarte.

S: Me encanto tu visita (sonríe) se que no puedes vivir sin mi (se ríe) te acompaño afuera.

Cuando las chicas salen Santana ve que Quinn esta con la mirada puesta en ellas. Por su parte Quinn estaba mirando a las morenas y veía como hablaban felices y en ese momento Kitty se pone a su lado.

K: Se puede saber por que Santana salio echando humo de tu oficina?

Q: Le di una cachetada (arrepentida)

K: Queeee? Estas loca? con razón llevaba tanta rabia.

Q: Seguro debe estar pensando en echarme, mira como me ve con rabia (poniéndose la mano en la cara y viendo como San la mira disimuladamente)

K: Creo que si, por la rabia que llevaba si, ojala y su padre no le haga caso (dice para asustarla)

Q: Eso espero, ahora dime quien es esa chica con la que está ? Es la misma que estaba con Britt el día que conocí a Santana verdad?

K: Si, pero disimula tu mirada se van a dar cuenta que las estamos mirando (sonríe cuando Rachel la saluda)

Q: Y que pinta ella en la vida de Santana? digo, se que no es mi problema, pero como las veo tan juntas (viendo como San le da un beso en la frente )

K: (se ríe) Es la amante oficial (Quinn la mira sorprendida y en ese mismo momento iba llegando Ashley donde estaban San y Rachel) ya verás (se quedan mirando pero sin que se den cuenta, desde donde estaban no se escuchaba lo que hablaban las otras 3)

Ash: Hey Rach ya te vas? (le sonríe a su prima)

R: Si, ya vi a la mujer que amo, así que ya me voy (abraza a San y se recuesta en ella, San la abraza siguiendo el juego)

Ash: Me alegra que hayas visto a nuestra mujer (dice divertida) aunque alguien no te quería dejar entrar (dice en voz alta para que la secretaria escuche ) creo que debes cambiar tu personal San.

S: Si hablando de eso, se me estaba olvidando, (voltea a ver a la chica) cuando veas a esta diva, la dejas entrar si hacer preguntas ni nada ok? no quiero enterarme de que tubo problemas para entrar ok? (la chica solo asiente algo asustada, era nueva y le atraía San, pero también le daba miedo)

R: Bueno chicas ahora si me voy, el deber me llama (abraza a su prima y San le da un beso en la frente de despedida) cuidence.

S: Me llamas cuando llegues a tu tonto ensayo (le dice en broma)

R: Jódete Santana (y la latina se ríe)

Luego de que Rachel se valla Ashley se recostó de la pared de la puerta de la oficina de San con los brazos cruzados y San apoyo su mano en el marco de la puerta, estaban hablando con sonrisas en sus rostros y San le acariciaba el brazo a Ashley, mirándola a los ojos. Mientras Quinn y Kitty estaban viendo todo.

Q: Enserio prácticamente están teniendo sexo en el pasillo. (kitty se ríe)

En eso Ashley le dijo algo al oído a San y esta puso una gran sonrisa y se fue detrás de ella hasta su oficina.

Q: No puedo creer que tenia las tenia a las dos hablando como si nada(kitty se ríe) de que te ríes?

K: Crees que si Rachel fuera algo de Santana, Ashley estaría tan tranquila?

Q: No lo se hay mujeres a las que no le importa nada (alza los hombros)

K: Ashley no es así, Rachel se le salva porque es su prima y es la mejor amiga de San desde pequeñas, tengo entendido que Rachel se la presento, si no fuera por eso etaria muerta, es la chica mas celosa que he visto (se ríe)

Q: Enserio es tan celosa?

K: No sabes nada, ella odia a la secretaria de San, solo porque un día San le estaba limpiando un poco de café que por su culpa derramo,y en ese momento llego Ashley desde ese día no la soporta.

Q: Si pero, la entiendo, Santana no es ninguna Santa.

K: Si pero aun así esa es la que te esta volviendo loca desde hace una semana (se ríe)

Q: A mi? nunca estaría con una mujer así, que engaña, y trata a las mujeres como objetos. (se ríe) y a ti como te trata la señorita de Lopéz?

K: A mi me habla solo cuando Santana está a su lado o mejor dicho me hablaba.

Q: Y por que te trata así? has tenido algo con Santana?

K: NO, pero sabe que le presento algunas amigas como por ejemplo a ti (se ríe) desde ese día ni me mira.

Q: Creo que es una malcriada como Santana la consiente en todo y como trabaja en la empresa de la familia de la novia trata mal a todos.

K: Te equivocas, San no la consiente tanto.

Luego de eso siguieron hablando un rato mas, ahora iban caminando a buscar unos papeles, y ven como Santana sale de la oficina de Ashley arreglándose la blusa.

Q: Al parecer le dieron un buen rato a la señorita Lopez (dice en voz baja pero con rabia San escuchó pero no le hizo caso)

S: Wilde te pasaras el día holgazaneando? (mirando a Kitty)

K: No Santana ya nos íbamos (dice algo asustada y Quinn se siente mal al ver que ni la registra)

S: Eso espero (dice caminado, Quinn se queda mirándola) Fabray mi papá nos espera no tiene todo el día y yo tampoco. (dice sin mirarla)

Q: Oficialmente estoy despedida (dice en voz baja y Kitty se ríe)

Cuando llegan a la oficina de Carlos Lopez las dos se sientan frente a el,San comienza a jugar con los lapices y Quinn esta sentada algo asustada cree que Santana le dijo algo a su papa.

Cl: Que bueno que llegan chicas, como están?

Q: Bien señor lopez y usted? (sonríe)

Cl: Muy bien Quinn, no me digas Señor me puedes decir Carlos (Quinn asiente)

S: A ver Pa, que es lo que quieres (dice sin animo, no quería estar con Quinn)

Cl: Ah si eso, lo que les quería decir chicas es primero a ti San, no se si sabes que Simon Cowell hizo un grupo de unas chicas que según lo que me dicen son muy talentosas, me dijo que las va a traer hoy para ver si la firmamos que dices?

S: Se de quienes estas hablando Pa, las chicas son muy buenas, a que hora vienen?

Cl: Para eso era que te quería aquí, te iba a mandar a escucharlas para que me digas si podemos firmar el contrato con ellas.

S: De ante mano te digo, que puedes firmar con los ojos cerrados, son muy talentosas y son bellas (dice con una sonrisa)

Q: Me imaginaba que iba a decir eso(dice en voz baja)

S: Que dijiste?

Q: Que para que estoy aquí? (dice asustada, sabia que Santana seguía molesta)

Cl: Aaaaaa si, como eres una fotógrafa profesional, te quería pedir a ver si querías ser la fotógrafa oficial de las chicas? (sonríe)

Q: Wao gracias Carlos, no esperaba eso.

Cl: Si también seras la fotógrafa de otros artista pero mientras tanto comencemos con las chicas (Quinn asiente) San tu seras la representante de ellas. (San asiente)

S: Bueno pa si eso era lo que querías yo ya me voy, ya que soy la nueva representante de las chicas tengo que ir a hablar con Ashley algo relacionado a eso, antes de que se valla al concierto de Dem, ya que como representante tiene que estar ahí (Quinn gira los ojos) también tienes que decirme a que hora llegan las chicas para darles sus dos primeras buenas noticias. (se pone de pie)

Cl: (se rie, le encanta ver la mente brillante de su hija para estos casos) Y se puede saber que planea tu cabecita?

S: Cuando lleguen las chicas te enteraras, ahora tengo que ir a convencer a Ashley.

Q: Me imagino que eso sera muy fácil (dice en voz baja pero los Lopéz la escuchan Carlos se ríe y Santana la ignora)

Cl: Ya se pueden ir chicas (sonríe)

Cuando las dos iban saliendo Quinn iba detras de Santana, la rubia le iba a decir algo pero la latina la interrumpio

S: Con relación a lo que dijiste que se me hace fácil convencer a Ashley solo te digo que, no ligo lo profesional con lo personal esta claro señorita perfecta? (le dice de mala manera)

Q: Ok, escúchame, a mi no me hablas así ok? puedes ser hija de mi jefe y ok te golpee perdón por eso, pero no tienes derecho a tratarme así y hablarme de esa forma (le grita enojada algunos miran)

S: (mira a todos lados) Te repito, no ligo lo profesional con lo personal (se va a la oficina de Ashley y deja a Quinn sin habla)

Cuando Santana entra a la oficina de Ashley se sienta en un sofá que tiene y se recuesta.

Ash: Viniste por la segunda ronda? (poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde San para sentarse en sus piernas)

S: No te cansas eh? (alza una ceja) para tu desgracia no vine por eso, vine a hablar de negocios.

Ash: A ok (se pone de pie y va a su escritorio) que quieres negociar Lopéz?

S: Lopéz (dice en voz baja y se ríe) Lo que quiero negociar señorita Corcoran, o antes de eso quiero que me confirmes quienes se van con Demi de gira?

Ash: Hasta ahora tengo a Little mix y Cher Lloyd, Demi quiere a 5H pero todavia no he podido hacer ese tramite, ya que van a cambiar de cello disquero y representante (dice frustrada)

S: Y aquí es donde entro yo al juego (sonríe)

Ash: Como así? (se recuesta en la silla)

S: Si, estas hablando con la nueva representante de 5H (sonríe)

Ash: No juegues conmigo (se sienta derecha)

S: Dime cuando he jugado contigo? (alza una ceja) ya se que estas pensando, no estoy hablando de eso (se ríen)

Ash: Si nos vamos a lo profesional nunca jugamos. (sonríe )

S: Yo venia a plantearte a ver si podíamos poner a 5H en la gira con Dem, y tuvimos la misma idea, así que cuando vengan te las traigo para que hables con ellas (se pone de pie)

Ash: Ok, (se acerca a ella) vas a ir al concierto? (abrazándola)

S: No lo se (la abraza también) que me ofreces?

Ash: A mi (le da un beso y le muerde el labio) ademas Dem te quiere ver. (otro beso)

S: Dile a mi primita que haré lo posible para ir.

Ash: (se aleja y la empuja) No te quito el tiempo, seguro estarás ocupada con alguna golfa y por eso no sabes si vas al concierto (Santana gira los ojos)

S: Ya te pusiste bipolar mejor me voy.

Ash: Mejor sera que vallas al concierto o tendremos problemas (dice seria)

S: Hasta luego miss bipolar (se ríe y contagia a Ashley)

Ash: Te odio Lopéz (lanzandole una bola de papel y riendo)

S: También te odio Corcoran (le lanza un beso)

Luego de eso Santana se fue a su oficina y ahí estuvo viendo algunos vídeos de las chicas, y todas esas cosas hasta que su secretaria le dijo que las chicas estaban esperándola en la oficina de su papa, cuando Santana iba saliendo sin querer chocó con alguien.

S: Lo siento, fue mi culpa (sin ver quien era)

Q: Oh lopez eres tu, no importa (sonríe un poco y Santana se queda mirando esa sonrisa que la mata, se le olvidó que estaba enojada con ella)

S: Tengo que tener mas cuidado, pero es que iba rápido a la reunión (mirándola fijamente)

Q: Ya te dije que no importa (sonríe y se va caminando rápido)

S: Hey, mi papa también te quiere en la reunión recuerdas? y no tienes que caminar tan rápido no te voy a comer (sonríe)

Q: (se devuelve) Lo estaba olvidando (se ríe)

Cuando entran a la oficina ven que estaban hablando con Carlos y bromeando un poco.

Cl: Oh llegaron, miren chicas ellas son Quinn Fabray, su fotógrafa oficial (las chicas la saludan ) y esta es mi hija y su representante Santana lopez (San les sonríe y tres de las chicas se quedan embobadas.)

Q: Un placer conocerlas (les sonríe)

S: Para mi igual es un placer tenerlas aquí (les sonríe) misses movin on (todas se ríen) bueno me imagino que ya hablaron con el señor Carlos y firmaron lo que tenían que firmar verdad?

Lauren: Si, ya solo la estabamos esperando.

S: Un momento, nada de la estábamos esperando, vamos a ser como familia me van a ver mucho y voy a formar parte de su vida así que me pueden decir Santana sin problema.

Camila: Ok, Santana (sonríe)

S: Ustedes son muy lindas chicas (sonríe mirando a Laure, Camila y Ally y ellas se ponen rojas y Quinn gira los ojos) como ya hablaron con mi padre, digo el señor Carlos, yo como su representante les voy a dar su primer regalo y primera noticia, pero necesito llamar a una persona. (Llama a Ashley y esta llega minutos después) ok como ya estamos todos aquí, chicas les presento a Ashley Corcoran (sonríe) ella es la representante de Demi saben quien es (las chicas se emocionan) ya pueden comenzar a amarme les conseguí irse de gira el año que viene con ella. (dice con una sonrisa)

Todas comienzan a gritar a saltar emocionadas, luego se quedaron hablan sobre como las iban a manejar, aclarando dudas y todo lo demás,luego de eso Ashley se fue hasta el concierto, las chicas se fueron y ya cuando Quinn iba de salida Santana se le acerca.

S: Hey Q, digo Quinn ya arreglaste tu auto? (sonríe) porque si quieres te llevo a tu casa.

Q: Que dijimos de decirme Q, eh Lopez? (alza una ceja)

S: Si, si ok por eso te dije Quinn, perdón, aunque no entiendo por que no te puedo decir así, pero esta bien.

Q: Porque no me gusta que me digas así (San alza las manos en son de paz) y agradezco tu oferta pero me vienen a buscar, pero gracias eh (sonríe)

S: No hay de que (sonríe) bueno entonces ya me voy (camina un poco, pero no quiere dejarla sola) no mejor voy a esperar a que te vengan a buscar, no te voy a dejar aquí sola (Quinn sonríe)

Q: Bueno si tu quieres (dice sin mirarla, pero sonríe por dentro)

S: Y vas a ir a la fiesta después del concierto? (enciende un cigarrillo) quieres?

Q: Tengo que ir, tengo que hacer mi trabajo, no gracias no fumo (Santana cuando escucha eso apaga el cigarrillo) no tenias que hacerlo. (confundida)

S: Claro que si, tu no fumas así que no te voy a molestar con el humo (dice sincera)

Q: Bueno gracias (se ríe) como te decía, tengo que ir porque tengo que fotografiar y esas cosas, y tu vas?

S: Creo que si, Demi me quiere ver (Quinn alza una ceja)

Q: No me digas que también te ligaste a Demi?

S: (se ríe) Crees que me acuesto con todas eh? (la mira alzando una ceja)

Q: Si (dice rápidamente)

S: A ti solo te di un beso, así que no me acuesto con todas, a menos que tu me dejes estar contigo (le dice coqueta y Quinn la mira mal) fue solo una sugerencia no te pongas así (se ríe) para responder a tu pregunta, no me acuesto con Dem ella es mi prima (sonríe)

Q: Por eso se te salva (Santana se ríe) fue un placer hablar contigo Santana, pero ya me vinieron a buscar. (Santana ve como un chico rubio llega a buscar a Quinn)

S: Ese Ken es quien te viene a buscar? (un poco molesta)

Q: Ese Ken tiene nombre y se llama Sam (puede ver los celos de Santana)

S: Por el es que no quieres que te bese? es tu novio? (alza una ceja)

Q: A ti no te importa lo que el es mio, así que adiós Santana (molesta porque Santana cree que es por Sam y no piensa que es por su forma)

S: Bueno que te valla bien Barbie, me saludas a tu Ken (dice con voz molesta y se va a su auto)

_QyS: Por lo menos hablamos civilizadamente varios minutos _(pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo)

Sam: Hey primita quien es esa hermosa chica ? (sonríe viendo a Santana irse)

Q: Mi pesadilla (dice molesta)

Sam: (se sorprende) Esa es tu chica?

Q: No, no es mi chica Sam (se cruza de brazos)

Sam: Oh siii, (se ríe) ella es la hija de tu jefe, es por ella que tu y Britt tienen una apuesta, dime ya has logrado que cambie su actitud?

Q: Si ella es la de la apuesta (un poco arrepentida)

Sam: Pero de que se trata tu apuesta?

Q: Simple hacerme la difícil, para hacerle ver que no todas somos iguales y luego cuando logre que este conmigo, durar un tiempo con ella y luego terminar con ella, lo que quiero es hacerle lo mismo que ella le hace a todas a ver como se siente, pero ya no lo estoy haciendo por la apuesta solamente sino que quiero darle de su propia medicina.

Sam: Bueno, buena suerte con eso (sonríe y sigue conduciendo)

Q: Sam me acompañarías a una fiesta hoy? (lo iba a hacer para molestar a Santana)

Sam: Hay chicas? (dice emocionado)

Q: Muchas (sonríe)

Sam: Cuenta conmigo primita (sonríe)

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_*SkyBlue: Preciosa se lo masoquista que eres me consta xD (alejense pensamientos malintencionados xD ) en fin me alegra mucho que te valla gustando, con relacion a lo que dijiste de las lectoras enojadas eso tambien me consta lo vivi en carne propia en el otro fic xD, a mi tambien me acuerdan a ti y a mi :3, te moleste tanto que ya mira estamos comprometidas :$ ojala qu tengan la misma suerte de nosotras, omg si comprarias la cocacola company por mi, yo cruzaria el mar en un barco de papel, inventaria sabores para ti aunque suene insolito, te dare mis colores aunque quede daltonica :$ , voy a ser comica para obtener tu risa, voy a correr de prisa para alcanzar la brisa, luego vestire de rojo en medio de los toros para ver si entiendes que por ti yo haria todo :$. Cuidate mucho preciosa besos._**

**_*Danis: Me alegra que estes leyendo esta tambien, enserio eres fiel a mi y eso me agrada :p, Kurt y Blaine tal vez salgan todavia estoy planeando como los entrare, pero si van a estar, es cierto Santana no es mala, no para nada xD, me alegra que te hay gustado, hasta la proxima un beso._**

**_*Luz: Ashley es un genio,como sabe muy bien lo que tiene marca su teritorio, y al parecer lo logro xD San es una pica flor pero es buena xD, me alegro que te haya gustado, muchos besos para ti, cuidate. _**

**_*Gabu: Creiste muy bien, San no la puede despedir, ademas si lo hace como lograra cumplir su apuesta :p, me gusta que leas esta tambien, cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_Nos vemos el proximo capitulo. Jaaa siganme en Twitter es Niniizz _**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

**_Nini_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 4

Santana estaba detrás del escenario viendo el concierto de su prima, esta no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, cuando la chica termina de dar el concierto y va saliendo se encuentra con su prima y corre hasta donde ella y salta sobre ella.

S: Dem me vas a hacer caer (dice abrazándola y haciendo equilibrio)

D: San, cuanto tiempo no te veía, casi nunca vienes a mis conciertos obvio voy a emocionarme (sonríe) como estas?

S: Bien primita bella y tu? (abrazándola) que te paso en el cabello (se ríe)

D: Yo estoy muy bien (sonríe) en mi cabello? nada solo que quise hacerle un cambio (se ríe) y dime como van tus conquistas (dice mirando a todos lados buscando a Ashley)

S: Si supieras que estoy tranquila, solamente con Ashley.

D: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? (grita) eso no te lo cree nadie (Santana se ríe)

S: No viste que ella me espanto a todas las chicas? puso una foto de nosotras y todas se enojaron conmigo (Demi se ríe)

D: Oh por dios, marcando su territorio jajajjaja, y dime vas a ir a la fiesta? (iban caminando al camerino)

S: Si, tengo que ir (sonríe)

D: San, se puede saber donde mi tío encontró a la fotógrafa nueva (sonríe)

S: Hey, ni la mires ok (dice seria)

D: Que es tuya? (mueve las cejas y Santana se queda en silencio) Oh POR DIOS TE GUSTA (grita emocionada)

S: Quieres callarte la boca? enserio si Ashley me arma un escándalo te voy a golpear ok?

D: Ya, ya perdón, pero dime te gusta?

S: (se sienta en el camerino) En verdad no se si me gusta solo la veo como un reto, me la esta poniendo difícil y no se, eso me hace seguir tratando de acercarme a ella.

D: Awww encontraste quien te controle (sonríe)

S: Jódete Demetria -.-' (en eso llega Ashley)

Ash: San viniste (emocionada abrazándola)

S: Me dijiste que venga (alza los hombros con una sonrisa y Demi hace un bufido)

D: No la engañes, dile que viniste por mi.

S: En verdad no, (se ríe) no iba a venir me iba a quedar durmiendo y luego iba a ir a la fiesta pero me amenazaron y mírame aquí. (Demi se ríe)

D: Haces todo lo que te dice Ashley (San frunce el ceño)

S: Jódete, bueno chicas yo me voy a ir a la fiesta (con una sonrisa) nos vemos en un rato (le da un beso a Ashley y se despide de Demi)

D: Hey Ash y esa cara? (Estaba un poco triste) que paso?

Ash: Nada, es solo que odio que se valla primero a las fiestas, cree que yo no lo se, pero se muy bien que se va a enamorar a todas, para luego venir conmigo como si nada (dice triste).

D: Hey, estaba hablando con ella y me dijo que esta tranquila contigo (Ashley hace media sonrisa)

Ash: Bueno es cierto, tiene una semana que no sale y se la ha pasado conmigo.

D: Vez, ahora trata de no preocuparte, ahora te vas a poner hermosa para que vea que solo a ti te tiene que ver (sonríe)

Ash: Gracias Dem (la abraza)

D: No hay de que, para eso son las amigas.

000000000000000000

Cuando Santana llega a la fiesta ve que hay muchas personas conocidas y al fondo ve a Rachel, Artie, Puck y a sus dos amigos Blaine y Kurt, esta se acerca a ellos.

S: Wao Lady Hummel cuanto tiempo no te veía, este no te dejaba salir eh? (abrazándolo)

Ku: Mucho tiempo sin verte Satanas yo estoy bien y tu (dice sarcástico)

S: Si no es nada mas y nada menos que el señor Walber.

Bl: Como estas Santana? (la saluda con algo de miedo, ella lo hace sentir así desde que la conoce)

S: Bien Walber (sonríe) mi amor por que no me has dado un abrazo? (Rachel se acerca y le da un abrazo) como te fue en el ensayo?

R: Excelente San (sonríe) la función es el sábado iras verdad que si?

S: Claro tonta, no me lo pierdo por nada en el mundo (sonríe) pero por que no están sentados?

P: Te esperábamos a ti Sis.

S: Gracias Bro (sonríe y comienzan a caminar hasta que Rachel y ella ven a Quinn)

R: Wao San, esta hermosa (santana sonríe) pero quien es ese rubio que esta con ella? (la sonrisa de santana se va)

S: Maldito Ken, que hace aquí (enojada)

R: Quien es?

S: No se, el fue a buscarla al trabajo me imagino que tiene que ser el novio o algo.

R: Eso, te lo hace mas difícil el acercarte (preocupada)

S: No creo, para eso te tengo aquí (sonríe)

R: Y yo que pinto?

S: Tu lo vas a entretener y lo vas a mantener lejos de ella, para que yo hable con ella.

R: Bien genio pero se te olvida algo (Santana la mira sin entender)

S: Que?

R: Mi prima osea tu novia se te olvida?

S: Claro que se que ella va a estar aquí, por eso quiero que sea cuando ella no este aquí, como en este momento, ademas Demi me avisara cuando ella venga asi que vamos, ve llévate al rubio. (sonríe)

R: OK lo haré, pero solo porque me atrae el rubio, no porque lo digas esta claro?

S: Si Rachel (Sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla) ahora vete.

Rachel hizo lo que Santana le dijo, se llevo a bailar a Sam y dejo a una Quinn en el aire sentada en la barra , hasta que llego Santana.

S: Wao Q, estas muy linda esta noche (sonríe)

Q: Sabia que mucho duraste para llegar.

S: Awww estabas esperando que me acerque? solo tenias que llamarme y hasta venia contigo (la mira sexy)

Q: Vine con alguien así, que no te tenia por que llamar.

S: O si, viniste con tu noviesito el ken (Quinn se rie por dentro) pero lo veo muy entretenido con mi amiga Rach eh? yo que tu no pierdo el tiempo con ese rubio.

Q: (se ríe) No es que te importe pero, no me preocupo por eso, Sam y yo nos sabemos manejar y el puede hablar con quien sea sin yo tener que estar celosa, confió en el.

S: Me alegra mucho que confíes en el (sonríe) pero ya dejemos de hablar del Ken ese, enserio Q cuando me vas a dejar volver a probar tus suaves labios y hacerte sentir en el cielo eh?

Q: Santana eso no va a suceder, yo se que eres de esas que engaña a su novia, y se lleva a todas la chicas a la cama y luego ni la recuerda, puedes tener dinero y con eso comprar a todas las chicas pero conmigo no va a ser así. (dice seria)

S: Sabes por que me gustas? porque ninguna me ha hablado así, es cierto me las llevo a todas pero es su culpa, ellas son las que caen sólitas, tu me tienes loca por como me tratas (sonríe) eso me gusta, normalmente solo le agarro la mano a una chica entrelazo mis dedos con ella y la miro a los ojos y caen sólitas, (estaba haciendo todo lo que decía, Quinn se estaba haciendo la fuerte) luego le acaricio la pierna le digo cosas al oído y luego me la llevo a la limosna ( todo esto se lo estaba diciendo al oído y Quinn estaba escuchando con los ojos cerrados)

Q: (Saliendo de su trance le da un manotazo) Yo no soy de esas chicas, no quiero tus sucias manos en mi cuerpo, yo tengo moral, no se sabes lo que es eso (Santana solo sonríe)

S: Me vas a volver loca enserio. (se va hasta donde los chicos)

Luego cuando iba caminando Quinn se queda embelesada mirándola.

Sam: Wao ella es sexy, estabas apunto de irte con ella (se ríe)

Q: Cállate idiota (frunce el ceño) Por que me dejaste sola?

Sam: Perdón pero es que vi a esa hermosa chica y no podía dejarla sola. (Quinn se ríe, mientras por otro lado San y Rachel están hablando) Q, esa chica te trae loca.

Q: No digas estupideces.

Sam: Acéptalo te gusta, dale un chance, ademas así, podrás ganar tu apuesta (se da un trago)

Q: No lo se Sam, no soy de ese tipo de chicas, no puedo ser la otra, si me acuesto con alguien debo confiar en esa persona y no creo que algún día confié en Santana) ademas su novia trabaja conmigo, no podría verla todos los días sabiendo que me acosté con la novia.

Sam: Nadie sabe si en verdad le gustas y no es solo un capricho.

Q: No se Sam, no puedo estar con ella, se acostaría conmigo y luego me dejaría como si nada paso, yo merezco mas que eso.

Sam: Eso es cierto preciosa(le da un abrazo y un beso) pero no vas a estar con ella para casarte es solo una noche, disfruta.

Q: Sabes bien que no soy así.

Sam: Pero sabes bien que en el fondo si quieres irte de aquí con ella (alza una ceja)

Q: Por que diablos dices eso?

Sam: Porque si no fuera así, no estaríamos hablando de esto (sonríe y se va)

Luego de eso Quinn se fue al baño, luego estaba hablando con algunos de los invitados y les estaba tomando fotos, hasta que volvió a sentarse en la barra, esperando a ver a quien le tocaba fotografiar.

S: Mucho trabajo eh? (le dice poniéndose a su lado otra vez)

Q: (el corazón se le acelero al escuchar la voz de Santana otra vez) Otra vez tu Santana? no te cansas eh?

S: No acepto un no como respuesta (sonríe) cuando me vas a ha tomar mi foto? ( le acaricia el brazo)

Q: (da un paso atrás) Santana deja de tocarme, te están viendo y no quiero tener problemas con tu novia. (alejándose)

S: Si ese es el problema ella no esta aquí (se le acerca mas) Q, esta es tu ultima oportunidad ,vamos que dices, salgamos de aquí (le sonríe)

Q: No me interesa, no me importan tus oportunidades, búscate a una puta si quieres sexo.

S: A esas hay que pagarles (sonríe)

Q: Entonces búscate a tu novia si no quieres pagarle a una puta, total ella lo va a hacer gratis. (dice molesta)

S: (el comentario la molesto y la cara le cambio totalmente) Cuida tu boca Fabray ok? no seas mal educada(la señala) No tienes derecho a hablar así de ella.

Q: Tu eres la mal educada que se acerca y me toca sin permiso.

S: Si, pero por eso no tienes que meter a Ashley en nuestros asuntos ok ? (dice molesta) a mi me puedes decir lo que sea, pero a ella no la menciones ok (se queda mirándola con rabia)

Quinn miro a Santana y en sus ojos podía ver la rabia que tenia, sabia muy bien que se había excedido, pero nunca se imagino que Santana iba a defender así a Ashley, Santana la seguía mirando con rabia, hasta que desde lejos Rachel se dio cuenta que Santana estaba molesta y fue a buscar a su amiga.

R: Hey San ya viene Demi (agarrandole la mano, pero esta no le ponía atención) vamos ven (se la lleva y en ese momento llega Sam)

Sam: Hey Q, que paso, porque tenia esa cara?

Q: Creo que logre quitármela de encima (dice un poco triste)

0000000000000000000000000

Cuando Santana llega donde están sentados los chicos, coje su cartera y saca un dinero y se lo da a Puck todos la miran sin entender.

S: Me canse, ten tu dinero ganaste, no voy a tratar con una maleducada que habla de la gente sin conocerla (se sienta y se cruza de brazos)

R: Hey San que paso?

S: Esa, ni se como llamarla, ok a mi me puede decir lo que sea, hasta perro muerto pero no voy a permitir que hable mal de Ashley no señor, ella no la conoce para hablar así de ella, por mi que se joda. (se da un trago)

P: Sis, pero no se ha acabado la apuesta (devolviendole el dinero)

S: Claro que si, por mi parte se acabo, no voy a tratar con ella, ya lo decidí, tengo demasiadas chicas detrás de mi para perder mi tiempo con ella, ademas tengo a Ashley, no necesito a mas nadie.

A: (le pone la mano en la frente a San) Hey que le echaron a la bebida de San? (San lo mira mal) perdón pero es que nunca habías dicho eso.

P: Estas hablando con Snix, no molestes Bro (le dice en voz baja)

S: Enserio no perderé mi tiempo con esa niñita.

A: No dejen que tome mas, esta borracha ya (dice serio)

En ese momento iba entrando Demi y se escuchaban los aplausos de muchos y junto con ella llegaba Ashley con un hermoso vestido rojo que dejo a todos con la boca abierta, cuando Santana la vio se quedo sin habla y de inmediato se acerco a ella, y para casualidad de la vida estaba cerca de Quinn.

S: Waooooo (le agarra la mano) estas hermosa Ash (sonríe)

Ash: Enserio? (avergonzada)

S: Claro que si (mirándola de arriba a abajo, Quinn se quedo mirando a Santana de lejos y solo reía pero molesta) nos vamos a quedar un rato y luego nos vamos, no puedo permitir que nadie te vea así, eso solo lo puedo ver yo (Ash se ríe y se van a donde están todos sentados)

P: Primita que te paso? estas hermosa, si no fueras familia.

S: Cállate eh

A: Arg San marcando su territorio (se ríen todos) estas muy linda Ashley.

Ash: Gracias enserio.

S: Mi amor quieres algo de tomar? (amablemente y Rachel solo la mira y se ríe)

R: Wao mi amor y toda la cosa, ese vestido hizo magia (todos se ríen)

S: Ustedes no son mas estúpidos porque no son mas grandes (se pone de pie y se va a buscar la bebida)

Ash: Como se a portado San? (Sabe que no le van a decir por eso se lo pregunto a Blaine, quien también le tiene miedo a Ash)

Bl: Se ha portado bien, hace un rato estaba hablando con esa rubia de allá, pero vino molesta y dijo que nadie puede hablar mal de ti y se sentó aquí y no se ha movido.

Ash: (sonríe) Gracias por todo Blaine, con que tenemos otra vez la rubia esta en el medio (piensa) hoy no se va a salvar.

Bl: Que dijiste?

Ash: Nada, que la fiesta esta buena (sonríe se pone de pie y va donde esta San pero no se le acerca porque la ve hablando con Quinn)

Q: Ya te tranquilizaste eh? ni te me acercas (dice un poco molesta y Santana la ignora) ahora hasta me ignora, tanto miedo tienes que te hagan un escándalo?

S: (respira profundo) Eres bipolar o que? si me acerco te molesta si no lo hago también que es lo que quieres Fabray ?

Q: Solo te doy mi opinión y es que creo que le tienes miedo a Ashley.

S: Maldición no le tengo miedo (grita) no me acerco a ti porque estoy molesta, hablaste mal de ella y no tienes el maldito derecho de hablar así de ella (Ash estaba escuchando)

Q: Claro porque seguro solo tu puedes hablar de ella, wao eres un macho alfa (alza las cejas)

S: ESE NO ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA (grita y muchos se voltean) NO HABLO MAL DE LAS PERSONAS NI AUNQUE LAS CONOZCA, NO SOY ESE TIPO DE GENTE MALDICIÓN, AUNQUE TODOS AQUÍ CREAN QUE NO TENGO UN CORAZÓN YO TENGO, AL PARECER TU NO ENTIENDES ESO. (todos habían escuchado eso, Kitty y Sam se habían acercado a Quinn quien estaba temblando del miedo, no sabia que Snix podría ser así) cuando quieras saber algo de mi no se lo preguntes a otra persona, pregúntamelo a mi y yo te contesto, eso va para ustedes también (se va enojada)

Ash: (se acerca a Quinn) Eres una estúpida (se ríe sin creerlo y se va)

K: Q, que te he dicho de como es ella?

Q: Que? ella se acerco a mi, se quería acostar conmigo y luego puf ya ni me mira, claro me voy a molestar (dándose un trago)

Sam: Ok, eso es todo esta borracha vamonos.

Q: No estoy borracha (lo empuja)

Sam: Si lo estas ven vamos.

Q: No, vamos a quedarnos un rato porfis (hace pucheros)

Mientras tanto Santana caminaba y Ashley la perseguía, los chicos iban a hacer eso, pero ella les pidió que la dejaran a ella, cuando por fin logro alcanzarla se sienta al lado de ella.

Ash: Te gusta Quinn (dice tranquila)

S: No (responde tranquila)

Ash: No te estoy preguntando, (se ríe triste)

S: (le agarra el rostro) Aunque no me estés preguntando te digo no me gusta (mirándola a los ojos)

Ash: Entonces por que actúas así delante de ella?

S: Mira Ash te lo voy a decir, Puck y yo hicimos una apuesta, a ver si yo podía conquistarla porque ella es la señorita perfecta y por eso me comporto así, quería ver la manera de llegar a ella.

Ash: (se ríe frustrada) Y me lo dices así? eres un genio Santana (dice molesta se intenta poner de pie pero San no la deja)

S: Te estoy siendo sincera Ash, no quiero tener problemas contigo.

Ash: Ok, entonces dime otra vez que no te gusta, dime que desde el primer día que la viste no sientes algo por ella (Santana traga)

S: La verdad no se si me gusta o es solo un capricho porque la veo como un reto, solo se que a ti te quiero (le sonríe)

Ash: Si, ven con ese cuento (voltea la mirada)

S: Lo digo enserio Ashley, te quiero y llevo pensando en eso varias semanas, crees que si no te quisiera estaría contigo desde hace 4 años?

Ash: Si me quisieras no me trataras así, no te acostaras con todas (se le sale una lagrima)

S: Hey, se que he sido la peor persona contigo, no merezco ni que te acerques a mi, pero en verdad te quiero (dice sincera) nunca me ha importado otra chica, la única con la que he estado tanto tiempo es contigo y eso debe significar algo no crees? ( la mira a los ojos)

Ash: Si, pero y esas chicas que te escriben? y que va a pasar con Quinn, y tu apuesta ?

S: Ya la apuesta la termine, cualquiera cree que es porque me rendí, pero es porque quiero recompensarte, quiero darte de vuelta los momentos que tu me das, me voy a olvidar de todas las chicas, es mas fíjate llevo una semana sin salir solo por estar contigo.

Ash: (se ríe) Si seguro porque te sentías enferma.

S: (se ríe) Créeme Ash, quiero darme una verdadera oportunidad contigo.

Ash: Que quieres decir? (se sorprende)

S: Eso, quiero que sea mi novia oficialmente, no la que todos creen que es mi novia sino mi novia, así que que me dices?

Ash: (se pone las manos en la cara) Dime que no estas bromeando.

S: Lo digo enserio Ashley Corcoran aceptas ser mi novia?

Santana dice con una sonrisa, en ese momento Quinn se estaba acercando y escucho la pregunta, sin saber por que sintió como que el corazón se le rompía, pero como una masoquista se quedo escuchando.

Ash: Claro que si San (sonríe y la besa) me haces tan feliz (vuelve y la besa)

S: Te quiero Ashley Corcoran a.k.a mi novia (le dice en medio del beso) te prometo que te voy a hacer feliz.

Cuando Quinn escucho eso, se fue corriendo a donde estaba Sam con Kitty.

Q: Vamonos (coje su cartera)

Sam: Que? pero la fiesta se esta poniendo buena.

Q: Te dije que nos vamos (dice enojada)

K: Que pasa Q?

Q: Nada, solo me quiero ir, hace rato se querían ir así que vamonos.

Sam: Ok ya nos vamos

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_*SkyBlue: Ahora es que se le va a poner duro el asunto a Quinn con una Santana que no quiere ni verla y ahora con novia oficial, se que querrás matarme pero en el fondo sabes bien que lo voy a resolver :p viste la fiesta, Quinn perdió su oportunidad, que decir se que te envidien te iba a decir cosas hermosas pero hace rato en el otro fic casi rompiste nuestro compromiso asi que estoy como un Panda Triste , por ti :( ahora tendré que buscar otra prometida, agh ya ni se que decir estoy triste bye Celes :( cuídate y dile a quien va a ocupar mi lugar que te cuide o si no voy hasta allá a tu casa y le enseño como lo hacemos aquí en Rep Dom (se truena los dedos y frunce el ceño) ya me voy, cuídate te mandaría besos pero estoy triste, así que cuídate._**

**_PD: Busco otra prometida la mia me rompió el corazón._**

**_*Danielle02: ORGIAAAAAAAAAAA XD, valla me conoces sabes que tengo miedo a la reaccion de estas lectoras xD, pero creeme me imagine todo lo que me dijiste y fue excelente, debería hacer aunque sea un One-shot no crees? Cuidate mucho xD besos._**

**_*Luz: Quinn no es una santa tambien tiene su apuesta Ja, tan seriesita que se veia xD no se pero mi mente siempre hace a Rachel tan Sweett la amo :3, enserio no entiendes Luz? tendremos esta discucion en todos los fics que aparesca Demi (entrecierra los ojos) es mi o nuestra esposa, no solo tuya, y a responder tu pregunta, aparecera en algunos caps, nadie sabe :p, cuidate mucho besos para ti. _**

**_*Gabu: jajajjajaajaj Esa San es especial, yo tambien le pido consejos para ver si me va como a ella pero no yo no tengo su suerte :p, me alegra que te guste, cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*lucaslromani: Awwww eres nuevo aqui :3, que emocion, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero verte por aqui de vez en cuando :p, cuidate besos. _**

**_Nos vemos el proximo capitulo. Jaaa siganme en Twitter es Niniizz _**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

**_Nini_**


	5. aviso!

Aviso

No crean que me he olvidado de esta historia, es solo que estaba esperando a terminar la otra para poder seguir con esta y hacerlo bien, ya la semana que vine seguiré actualizándola dos o tres veces por semana, para que no se quejen de mi xD, bueno eso era lo que les quería decir, besos y cuidence mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 5

Ya había pasado un mes desde la fiesta y desde que Ashley y San son formalmente una pareja, sorpresivamente para todos, Santana había dejado de salir tanto y a todos los lugares que iba siempre aparecía con Ashley, a ninguna de las chicas con la que había estado le gusta esta nueva actitud de Santana, y cada vez que la veían se molestaban y comenzaban a enviarle mensajes, esta no le ponía nada de atención. También sorprende que Quinn y Santana al parecer luego de la discusión en la fiesta ya se hablan un poquito mas civilizadas, algunas veces discuten por tonterías pero luego de nuevo vuelven y hablan, ya para ellas es normal una pelea y si no la tienen en el día se sienten raras, las dos decidieron estar en paz ya que iban a trabajar muy seguido juntas debían llevarse bien así que tienen una tregua de llevarse bien. A Ashley no le gusta mucho esa amistad que tienen las chicas, no le gusta como se miran, no le gusta como hablan es mas, no le gusta nada, desde que es su novia oficial todo se ha vuelto peor, ahora es mucho mas celosa que antes, no puede ver a Quinn porque sabe bien que a la latina le atrae la rubia y eso la enoja, discute con Santana por todo, Santana le había comentado a Rachel que ya la estaba cansando y Rachel solo se reía.

S: Enserio Rach tu prima me va a volver loca, no me deja sola un maldito segundo. (caminando en su oficina)

R: Tranquilízate San, sabes bien como es ella (sentada en la silla de Santana, le encantaba sentarse ahí sentía como que tenia poder)

S: Si pero es que por dios Rach, mira por su culpa ya no puedo ver a ninguna de mis chicas, por dios creo que ya se olvidaron de mi, me sentía mejor cuando estaba sin compromiso con ella.

R: Por Dios Santana sabes bien que no se van a olvidar de ti, y por que no dices mejor que lo que te molesta es que cada vez que vas a hablar con tu rubia se te aparece (se ríe)

S: Ella no es mi Ruibia -.-', y creo que tiene algo con la tal Brittany esa, esa chica no sale de la oficina de Quinn, osea no tiene vida social? (sentándose en el mueble) con ella en el medio no puedo cumplir con la apuesta.

R: Creí que te habías salido de la apuesta -.-

S: Rachel sabes bien que cuando estoy borracha digo cosas sin sentido y cosas de las que me arrepiento luego.

R: Como el hecho de decirle a mi prima que quieres que sea tu novia verdad? (se ríe)

S: Eso fue enserio, aunque ella me vuelve loca, quiero tener algo serio con ella aunque no creo que es la chica adecuada para yo tener algo serio.

R: Cuando me lo dijiste no lo podía creer (se sienta al lado de ella) enserio no te imagino en una relación seria.

S: Sabes yo tendré algún día una relación estable, cuando encuentre a la persona indicada. (alza los hombros)

R: Algún día crees que la encontraras? (mirándola)

S: Quizás si, mira un ejemplo, si tu fueras mi novia yo no miraría a mas nadie (rachel se ríe) no te rías lo digo enserio, tu eres una chica a quien yo nunca podría engañar, eres muy dulce y buena y no se a ti no te engañaría nunca (Rachel se queda mirándola sin decir nada) pero contigo no va a pasar eso porque tu eres como mi hermanita (le besa la frente y Rachel solo asiente)

R: Si yo soy tu hermanita (se ríe) eh bueno yo me tengo que ir San te dejo con tus problemas con la loca, aunque debes estar feliz de que hoy se va por un mes de viaje (Santana sonríe)

S: No sabes lo feliz que estoy por eso, vamos a hacer una fiesta y tu eres la encargada (La abraza)

R: Si yo me encargo de eso pero ahora tengo que irme (soltándose del abrazo)

S: Por que te vas? (hace un puchero)

R: Es que tengo que hacer algo, te llamo luego ok (le sonríe)

S: Y te vas así y no me das un beso? (alza una ceja)

R: Idiota (se rie y se acerca le da un beso en la mejilla)

S: Cuídate Hermosa (sonríe)

Luego de que Rachel se fuera Santana saca si guitarra, no todo el mundo sabia que Santana tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, en verdad ese era su hobbie, le encantaba cantar pero no que la gente la escuche por eso lo hacia mayormente en su oficina cuando estaba sola y aburrida, como en este momento, estaba pensando en como callo en el juego de estar de novia con Ashley si sabia muy bien que no la quería a ella, necesitaba terminar con ella, le gustaba estar mas con ella sin compromiso que con compromiso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Por otra parte en su oficina estaba Quinn Fabray con su amiga Brittany, estas dos estaban hablando mientras Quinn estaba viendo algunas fotos que había tomado y tratando de elegir.

B: Creo que te gusta Santana (dice de la nada)

Q: Por que dices eso? (sin ponerle atención)

B: He visto como la miras cuando se va luego de hablar contigo. (sonríe)

Q: Ya estas loca Britt, sabes que trato de entrar en contacto con ella porque quiero ganar esta apuesta, sabes que no me gusta perder. (alza los hombros)

B: Enserio vas a seguir con la apuesta? tu no eres por el tipo de chica que ella cambiaría.

Q: Por que dices eso? (ahora si mirándola)

B: Porque la he visto, se leer a la gente y tu no eres quien la va a cambiar (se ríe) por que crees que hice la apuesta? (mueve sus cejas)

Q: Te lo voy a demostrar que yo la voy a cambiar.

B: AJa, aunque creo que tienes un inconveniente y es su novia, con ella en el medio no puedes hacer nada.

Q: Por favor Britt enserio no conoces a Santana, a esa chica no la para nada, ademas tengo este mes para acercarme a ella (dice con una sonrisa)

B: Por que este mes?

Q: Su noviesita se va de viaje, así que voy a hacer que pase ese tiempo conmigo y ahí comenzar todo el plan. (sonríe)

B: Solo te digo no te enamores ok?

Q: Quien te dice que me voy a enamorar? eso no esta en mi vocabulario.

B: Q, te enamoras rápido, no te enamores de esa chica, sabes que te va a hacer daño. (dice seria)

Q: No me voy a enamorar, es solo para ganar esto y luego adiós, no te preocupes ok? (Britt asiente)

B: Bueno yo ya me voy, temgo que ir a mi trabajo. (sonrie y se pone de pie)

Q: Te acompaño, tengo que ir donde Santana a enseñarle estas fotos de sus niñas a ver cual va a elegir (caminando detras de Britt)

B: NO discutan y luego me dices como va todo ok? (sonríe)

Q: Si señora (se despide y empieza a caminar a la oficina de Santana)

Cuando Quinn esta en la puerta de la oficina de Santana, escucha como alguien esta empezando a tocar la guitarra, eso llamó la atención de ella y empezó a entre despacio y en silencio no la quería interrumpir, mientras Santana tocaba y cantaba.

_Puedo imaginar pero no sé cómo se siente _

_Que el mundo se detenga cuando acaricia mi piel _

_Que las manos del reloj no giren si no está presente _

_Dicen que es tan suave, dulce y fluye como miel _

_Cuanto tiempo tardara _

_¿O no es para todos? ¿Por qué de mí se esconderá? _

_¿Dónde está? _

_Quiero amar y sin pensar entregarlo todo _

_Quiero que mi corazón intercambie su lugar con el de alguien especial _

_Quiero despertar, te quiero encontrar y me quiero enamorar._

Santana dejo de tocar cuando por fin vio que Quinn estaba sentada al frente de ella con una sonrisa, que nunca había visto.

Q: Wao no sabia que Santana Lopez tenia sentimientos (sonríe)

S: No sabia que entrabas a los lugares sin tocar antes Fabray (dice con media sonrisa)

Q: No sabia que cantabas y tocabas tan lindo y mucho menos que te gusta ese tipo de música.

S: No sabia que escuchabas música en español, y con relación a que no sabias que toco, tengo que decirte que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, solo conoces las malas (sonríe y le guiña un ojo)

Q: Me gustan algunas en español (alza los hombros)

S: Eso es bueno, y dime que te trae por mi oficina (guardando su guitarra en el estuche)

Q: Vine a traerte las fotos que le tomé a tus chicas 5H y quiero que me ayudes a elegir las de la promoción.

S: Mira que coincidencia, ahora iba a reunirme con ellas, quieres ir conmigo? (dice de forma natural y Quinn frunce el ceño) quiero decir, así ellas te ayudan a elegir, yo no se mucho de elegir fotos (alza los hombros)

Q: Santana estas enferma? (la mira confundida)

S: No por que?

Q: Estas hablando conmigo de forma civilizada y sin coquetear conmigo y eso que ya llevamos como 5 minutos hablando (Santana se ríe)

S: Te encanta que coquetee contigo eh Fabray? (dice con una sonrisa)

Q: No dije eso (frunce el ceño)

S: Pero es lo que yo entendí (se ríe) vamos Q, acompáñame, recuerda que hicimos una tregua de no pelear tanto.

Q: Tengo trabajo que hacer Santana, vete tu sola (poniendo las fotos en el escritorio y poniéndose de pie) ademas ir contigo implica ir el camino entero tu tratando de ligar conmigo y luego allá también así que mejor no.

S: Te prometo que no voy a decir nada fuera de contexto, pero ven no quiero ir sola (hace pucheros)

Q: Ok Santana, deja buscar mi bolso (camina hasta la puerta) pero ya sabes si te pasas de lista vamos a tener problemas.

S: Te prometo que no lo hare (se ríe cuando Quinn se va) Ya veras Quinn Fabray, tu vas a ser la que termine rogando para que yo tenga algo contigo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como Santana le prometió, en el camino no dijo nada fuera de lo normal,ni hubo insinuaciones cosa que a Quinn le sorprendió muchísimo, cuando llegaron las chicas las estaban esperando en el estudio, se llevaban muy bien con ellas, es mas las chicas decían que Santana era como una hermana mayor, y es que Santana les tiene un cariño especial, y es a las únicas de la compañía que trata con cariño, pero eso ni ella sabe como explicarlo. Cuando entraron al estudio Santana le abrió la puerta a Quinn para que entre primero, luego entro ella, cuando las niñas las vieron fueron a saludarlas con mucho amor, en especial Lauren y Camila saludaron con cariño a Santana, mas cariño del que se imaginaba Quinn.

S: Bueno chicas me imagino que deben preguntarse que hace Quinn aquí si hoy no hay sección (las chicas se ríen) ella vino porque necesita seleccionar las fotos con las cuales las vamos a promocionar, me pidió ayuda a mi pero no se de eso, así que la traje para que ustedes la ayuden (ella se sienta en la silla de el programador musical.) Artie no ha llegado? (Artie era el encargado de grabación en el estudio)

L: Si, dijo que venia en un rato (sentándose al lado de Santana)

S: No me dejó dicho nada?

L: No, solo eso que venia en un rato y te esperáramos aquí (sonríe)

S: Gracias por decirme Lolo (le sonríe) y por que no estas con las otras mirando las fotos?

L: Na, ellas que las elijan ademas no te voy a dejar aquí sólita (sonrió)

S: Lauren deja de sonreírme así, tienes 17 años y soy débil puedo ir presa (las dos se ríen)

L: Eres una idiota Santana (riéndose) ahora dime te gusta la rubia eh? (Viendo como Santana miraba a Quinn y la rubia también pero disimulada)

S: Claro que no Lauren (se ríe) solo hago por molestarla.

L: Si, claro que si Santana (se pone de pie y va donde las chicas)

S: Por que nadie me cree? (algo molesta)

C: Que nadie te cree? ( Sentándose en las piernas de Santana y abrazándola)

S: Que no me gusta Quinn. (dice tranquila ) Camila por que te sientas en mis piernas? no conoces mi fama? (sonríe)

C: Claro que la conozco, pero se muy bien que no te propasarías nunca conmigo (dice con una sonrisa) ahora respondiendo, todos dicen que te gusta porque la miras cono si estuvieras enamorada (alza los hombros)

S: No estoy enamorada de ella (dice en voz baja)

C: Ok te creo (sonríe y se sienta en la silla donde estaba Lauren) las fotos están muy lindas todas Q es muy buena fotógrafa.

S: Si ella lo es (dice con una sonrisa)

C: Ja, viste por eso es que lo dicen (riéndose tanto que las otras miraron y Lauren se acerco a ellas dos)

Mientras tanto Quinn estaba un poco intrigada viendo como se llevaba Santana con las dos jóvenes, se le hacia raro que las tratara con tanta confianza, no es que estaba celosa de que Camila este en las piernas de Santana, ni que Lauren le este acariciando el brazo, no para nada, es solo que le llamaba la atención.

Q: Enserio esta ligando con ellas dos? son menores de edad por dios (dice en voz baja)

A: Que dices? (dice Ally confundida)

Q: Nada pensando en voz alta (sonríe)

A: Ellas son así con ella (sonríe)

Q: De que hablas (se hace la tonta)

A: De Camila y Lauren, le han tomado mucho aprecio, nosotras también pero con ellas San es diferente. (alza los hombros)

N: Y contigo tambien (alza una ceja)

A: No se que hablas Normani (se pone roja)

N: Sabes que contigo si ha tratado de ligar. (Quinn abre los ojos como platos) es broma, pero Ally tiene un crush con ella, se le va la voz cuando esta aquí (Dinah y Normani se ríen)

Ar: Me imagino que ya calentaron eh? (dice Artie cuando llega) Lopez deja de distraer a mis chicas (cuando ve que Lauren y Camila se están riendo con ella)

S: Ok chicas, entren y demuestren su talento (sonríe) hey Q, ven siéntate aquí (poniéndose de pie)

Q: No te preocupes yo me quedo de pie (le da media sonrisa)

S: Ven sientate, yo las escucho de pie, asi me concentro mas (sonrie)

Las chicas comenzaron a cantar el cover de Thinking About You , cuando las chicas empezaron a cantar Quinn y Santana estaban concentradas mirándolas, se les hacia hermoso la forma que cantaban pero aparte la canción se parecía en algo a la historia de estas dos, Quinn miraba a Santana de reojo, y se mordía el labio, Santana podia sentir como Quinn la miraba pero se hacia la desentendida, en un momento de concentración de las dos, estas se rozaron las manos y se miraron inmediatamente, Quinn le sonrió y Santana solo le pidió excusas, Artie se estaba percatando de todo y se reía por dentro, Camila y Lauren se dieron cuanta de como se miraban y negaron con la cabeza y siguieron cantando, cuando terminaron de cantar esperaron que les corrigieran algunas cosas, luego de eso salieron hasta donde estaban Santana,Quinn y Artie.

Q: Chicas estuvieron fantásticas, no hubo error ni nada, son unas bestias (sonríe y estas agradecen)

S: Eso era solo un calentamiento Quinn (se ríe) me dice Artie que en un rato van a comenzar a grabar las otras canciones?

L: Si (sonríe) hoy grabaremos 2, estarás aquí?

S: No se, tengo que llevar otra vez a Quinn al trabajo y luego tengo que ir al aeropuerto, si me da el tiempo vuelvo (sonrie)

C: Awww yo quería que escucharas Who are You, eres muy critica y tu opinión nos importa mucho (hace pucheros)

Q: San pero no te preocupes, nos podemos quedar a escuchar esta y luego nos vamos (sonríe)

S: Segura? (Quinn asiente) Ok me quedo (todas celebran)

N: Esta es la primera canción que Santana nos ha escrito, por eso nos emociona tanto (avergonzada)

Q: No se preocupen chicas (sonríe) Lopez no sabia que también escribías eh?

S: Te dije hace un rato que no me conoces bien (le guiña un ojo)

Ar: Si la conoces bien no dudó que te enamores de ella (Santana lo mira mal y Quinn se pone roja)

C: Bueno por que no comemos algo antes de empezar a grabar eh? (tratando de sacar a Santana de la situación )

S: Eres un genio Camz (la abraza por la cintura)

C: Todo por salvarte (escondiendo su cara en el cuello de San y esta se ríe)

L: Bueno ya los abrasitos eh?

S: Celosa gata? (le decía así por los hermosos ojos)

L: No, se muy bien que tienes un espacio para mi en ese corazón (San solo se ríe)

Q: Ashley sabe que se lleva así con las chicas? (le dice a Artie algo enojada)

Ar: Creo que no (alza los hombros)

Q: Por lo menos sabemos que no liga con las menores de edad (algo aliviada)

Ar: Que? (alza una ceja) Ashley tiene 19 (se ríe)

Q: Me estas hablando enserio? (seria)

Ar: Sip, la suerte es que sus padres saben lo de ellas (se lo estaba diciendo para molestarla y ver si de verdad le gustaba San y no era un cuento de esta) pero no creo que se meta con las dos ademas tienes 17 ella no es tan abusadora, si creo que le puede hacer caso a Ally que tiene 20, cuanto tienes tu?

Q: 22 por que?

Ar: Vez tu eres mayor, eso es lo que importa (sonríe)

Q: Que quieres decir con eso? (alza una ceja)

Ar: Sabes bien rubia que San quiere contigo, así que no te hagas tonta.

Q: Queria, ya tiene novia (dice algo molesta)

Ar: Y eso es problema para Santana?

Q: Para ella que esta acostumbrada a eso no, pero para mi si, no le hago caso a personas comprometidas (se acerca donde están las Chicas )

Ar: (San se acerca a Artie) Está que babea por ti (riendo)

S: Que te dijo? (mirando a donde esta Quinn)

Ar: Me pregunto que sobre tu relación con Camila y Lauren que si Ashley lo sabia (Santana se ríe) le dije que no, obvio no le voy a decir que Ashley conoce muy bien como se llevan y no le importa.

S: Esa rubia va a caer, y ella va a ser la que ruegue por un beso mio (sonríe)

Ar: Voy a ti San, no me hagas perder (se ríe)

S: Cuando he perdido? eh? (alza una ceja y los dos se rien)

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_Por Fin regreseeeee! Con relacion a este Cap, les explico que las chicas de 5H van a ser parte escencial para lo que es la relacion de Santana y Quinn._**

**_*Luz: Si tu Quinn es bipolar xD, pero enserio creiste que San iba a dejar la apuesta? a ella no le gusta perder asi que esto sigue y va para largo, enserio no puedo hacer a Rachel mala o queseyo xD, siempre me llegan tantas cosas a la mente cuando escribo sobre ella :$, me alegra que te valla gustando esta historia cuidate mucho un beso._**

**_*Guest1: Ya veras que Quinn no sera tan facil de conquistar y Santana tampoco xD, gracias por comentar cuidate un beso._**

**_*GleekStrom: Me encanta que los leeas todos , de verdad esas cosas me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, con relacion a escribir un pezberry, ya lo estoy pensando seriamente asi que o te desesperes :p, y con relacion a lo de que seas mi nueva prometida, en verdad me alaga pero ya tengo a mi prometida asi que sorry :(, en fin cuidate mucho un beso._**

**_*Mavi182: Me alegra que te guste la historia, me llevare de tus consejos y prometo no volverla un cliché y sorprenderte :p, gracias por comentar, cuidate besos._**

**_*Danielle02: Jjajjajajajjajjajajajj enserio quiero saber que te hizo Quinn xD, siempre quieres que San la haga sufrir xD, presiento que eres Pezberry Shipper xD, como siempre sabes que me encantan tus ideas, nadie sabe si las tome en cuanta, sabes muy bien que lo hago asi que no digas que n te hago caso xD, en fin cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*Gabu: Creiste que San iba a dejarlo tan facil xD? me alegra que te guste la historia Gabu :p cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*Nikad: Me alegra que te guste la historia y que te la hallas leido toda junta :p, en fin cuidate mucho y espero que te halla gustado este cap. cuidate besos._**

**_Nos vemos el proximo capitulo. Jaaa siganme en Twitter es Niniizz _**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

**_Nini_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Glee no me pertenece, ni sus personajes "lamentablemente", espero les guste esta nueva historia._

Cap 6

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Ashley se fue, al contrario de lo que Santana deseaba hacer cuando ella se fuera que era una fiesta, Santana se la ha pasado trabajando en el proyecto de 5H, sorprendentemente con la ayuda de su rubia favorita, estas se están llevando mejor desde que Ashley no esta al rededor, tanto que Quinn ha bajado un poco la guardia y Santana se siente feliz con eso, pero lo que les quiero decir no es que Santana y Quinn solo están hablando sino que Santana hasta tiene confianza con ella tanta que se acaba de aparecer en la casa de Quinn, obvio la rubia no la estaba esperando pero esa no es la sorpresa, sino que Santana esta borracha y la llamó y le dijo que si no le abría la puerta iba a dormir afuera hasta que ella se despertara, luego de pelear durante un rato Quinn por fin le abrió la puerta, Santana se quedo mirándola como embelesada y sonriendo, a Quinn se le hacia bonita la escena, por eso le regalo una sonrisa.

S: Tienes una hermosa sonrisa Q, deberías sonreír mas a menudo (sonríe)

Q: (se ríe) Enserio Lopez me dirás lo mismo que a las otras chicas?

S: No le digo a nadie que tiene la sonrisa linda, enserio es la mas hermosa que he visto (se queda mirandola)

Q: Por que viniste hasta aquí? (curiosa)

S: Es que, no iba a ir a mi casa en el estado que estoy, mi mama empezaría a pelearme (Quinn se ríe) y no iba a ir donde Rachel porque se enojaría mucho si me ve manejado en el estado que estoy (se tumba en el mueble de Quinn) y no recuerdo donde están las llaves de mi departamento, así que vine a ver si te apiadabas de mi (alza los brazos)

Q: Eres de las que todavia tiene que explicarle a\ sus padres lo que hace? (se ríen)

S: En un punto si (sonríe) Quinn eres muy hermosa.

Q: Mira te dejare dormir aquí solo por hoy ok? (Santana asiente) te puedes quedar en la habitación de invitados.

S: No te preocupes yo me quedo aquí (sonríe)

Q: Déjame buscarte algo de ropa (se iba a poner de pie pero santana lo impide)

S:No te preocupes por eso, enserio Q (Sonríe)

Q: Santana

Dice cuando ve que Santana le esta acariciando la cara, iba a rechazar la caricia pero decidió sonreír un poco, quería conocer la parte tierna de Santana, de esa que tanto le hablaba Kitty, y en ese momento solo quería probar los labios de la latina, esos que la habían vuelto loca las 2 veces que los ha besado, Santana deseaba lo mismo, así que se acerco un poco a Quinn y le dio un beso, Quinn se quedo al principio inmóvil, pero luego por instinto, le respondió al beso, su corazón se acelero en el momento en que los labios se juntaron se sentía como en el cielo, hasta que Santana se distancio del beso, y las dos se quedaron mirando.

S: Perdon.

Q: No te preocupes, ven acompáñame. (la lleva a su habitación) siéntate y espérame ahí. (le dice como si estuviera hablando con un niño)

S: si señora (sonríe)

Q: (llega con ropa de dormir para Santana) Levanta los brazos.

S: Que? Nooo (frunce el ceño) no quiero que me veas desnuda.

Q: Por Dios Santana déjame cambiarte yo, tu sola no puedes.

S: No (dice como una niña)

Q: Ok, cámbiate tu (le da la ropa y cuando Santana se va a cambiar el pantalón cae al suelo y solo se rie) Ves no puedes sola)

Quinn por fin logro cambiar a Santana luego de una lucha, Quinn e dijo que se acostara en su cama, luego le puso la mano en la frente y vio como que tenia algo de fiebre, y le dijo que le iba a llevar un poco de agua, luego de eso Santana estaba mirando en techo de la casa de Quinn y hablando sola, estaba demasiado ebria, nunca había estado así, y todo eso fue por culpa de Puck que comenzó a hablarle de Quinn y decirle que ella nunca le iba a hacer caso y también empezó a pensar en Ashley, ella la quería pero no para algo serio pero no quería hacerle daño y entonces Santan decidió tomar, luego Puck le busco una chica pero al final de la Noche Santana la rechazo y decidió ir a donde Quinn. San nunca iba a admitir que tenia un exceso de alcohol en su organismo, ella solo quería dormir un rato, cuando vio que Quinn iba a salir de la habitación se lo impidió y la acostó al lado de ella,.

Q: Estas mejor? (dice mirándola a los ojos)

S: Si estas a mi lado si (sonríe y la abraza por la cintura)

Q: Santana No

S: Q, te prometo que solo te voy a abrazar (sonríe)

Q: Ok Santana (se ríe)

S: Enserio tienes la mejor sonrisa de todas (acariciandole la cara) deberias hacerlo mas seguido

Q: Lo intentare (sonríe)

S: Pero solo para mi ok? (Quinn solo se ríe)

Q: Ya duérmete borrachona (se ríe)

S: Quiero mi beso de buenas noche (sonríe y Quinn se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Santana voltea la cara y la besa otra vez) duerme bien (dice cuando se terminan de besar y se duerme)

Quinn se quedo mirando como Santana dormía durante un largo rato, nunca pensó que iba a tener a la latina durmiendo al lado de ella sin intentar hacer nada mas, pudo ver parte del lado bueno de Santana y le gusta mas que el lado de Snix y eso que a Snixx la conoce muy bien. Al día siguiente en la mañana Quinn se despertó primero que Santana así que hizo algo de desayuno para las dos, ya eran las 9 de la mañana y Santana todavia no había despertado, así que Quinn fue a su habitación y ahí pudo ver como una Santana toda sudada estaba durmiendo bien arropada, Quinn inmediatamente se acerco a Santana a tomarle la temperatura y sintió como estaba ardiendo en fiebre, lo único que la rubia pudo hacer fue escribirle un mensaje a Kitty diciéndole que no iban a poder ir a trabajar porque Santana estaba ardiendo en fiebre, al principio Kitty quería que le cuenten todos los detalles y Quinn le prometió que se lo contaría en la noche y dejo de escribirle porque Santana estaba despertando.

S: Oh por Dios mi cabeza esta explotando, donde rayos estoy ? (Agarrándose la cabeza con una mano)

Q: Buenos días señorita Hang over (se ríe)

S: Donde estoy Q? (frunce el ceño)

Q: En mi casa Lopez, no recuerdas nada? (alza una ceja)

S: Solo una parte pero maldición me duele la cabeza y tengo frío (acurrucándose en las sabanas)

Q: Tienes fiebre, por eso es el frió, te hice desayuno para que te tomes estas pastillas (Santana se sienta y ella le pone el desayuno en las piernas)

S: Gracias Q (sonríe)

Q: De nada, ahora come.

S: Donde esta la sonrisa que me prometiste ayer en la noche?

Q: De eso si te acuerdas eh ? (se ríe)

S: Si, de todo lo que paso desde que llegue aquí (sonríe) así que por eso estoy confundida por que no me has dado mi beso? (dice comiendo)

Q: Porque ayer te di esos besos, porque me sentía triste y necesitada, así que olvida que te voy a besar otra vez (alza los hombros) y ponte a desayunar.

S: Eres mala Fabray (frunce el ceño y sigue comiendo)

Q: Y como dormiste?

S: Super bien, abrazada de la mujer con la sonrisa mas hermosa que he conocido (sonríe) gracias por el desayuno Q, estuvo muy bueno (intenta ponerse de pie pero no tiene fuerzas)

Q: No te preocupes yo lo llevo, tu quédate acostada (va a la cocina y lleva el plato) quieres ver algo de tv o algo así?

S: Si, pero solo si me dejas abrazarte (hace pucheros)

Q: Ok, solo porque eres algo tierna cuando estas enferma (sonríe)

S: Gracias hermosa.

Quinn se puso de pie y busco el control remoto y se acostó al lado de Santana apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de la latina haciendo que esta la abrase mejor, mientras Quinn buscaba algo que ver, Santana estaba en su mundo pensando que nunca se había quedado en la casa de una chica y había dormido con ella sin que no tuvieran sexo, bueno la única excepción de esto es Rachel, pero en fin Santana estaba sorprendida con ella misma ya que no solía hacer eso, porque aunque si se halla quedado en la casa de algunas chicas, esta nunca desayunaba ni nada por el estilo, al contrario de ahora con Quinn que esta acostada y abrazada a ella, aunque sabia que no iba a tener sexo con ella, sabia que había llegado muy lejos con la rubia si saca cuenta de todas la peleas que han tenido. Saliendo de su mundo Santana estuvo dándole mente a algo que había dicho Quinn y es que anoche estaba algo triste, eso le llamo la atención así que decidió preguntarle.

S: Q, te puedo hacer una pregunta? (se sienta en la cama)

Q: Si Santana (la mira)

S: Por que estabas triste anoche? (Quinn cambia la cara)

Q: No quiero arriunar tu animo con mis problemas (dice algo triste)

S: (Nunca la habia visto tan vulnerable) Hey Q (se acuesta quedando frente a frente con ella) No tienes que decirmelo (sonrie) solo tenia curiosidad.

Q: No, esta bien, te lo diré en verdad necesito desahogarme, puedo?

S: Claro Q.

Q: Pero tienes que hacerme mimos (sonrie)

S: sabes que estas cabando tu tumba ? (se rien)

Q: Tengo varios problemas con mi familia, ellos tratan de fingir que no pasa nada, pero no podemos estar mucho tiempo juntos. (Santana se soprende)

S: Por que? wao no parece, cuando estaban en mi casa se veian como que se llevaban muy bien.

Q: Si, pero ellos no se llevan bien con que me gusten tanto los chicos como las chicas, son muy religiosos, incluso cuando fuimos a tu casa creo que solo les agrado la idea de que tu eres lesbiana porque eres hija de Don Carlos, pero sino yo creo que no te hubiesen saludado, para ellos eso es lo peor, solo salen conmigo cuando me necesitan, en realidad a mi no me importa mucho, ellos ni se preocupan por mi desde que soy pequeña todo era para mi hermana mayor (Alza los hombros y se seca una lagrima)

S: Hey ya no llores por eso preciosa (le seca la lagrima) son sus problemas si tienen la mente cerrada, no tiene que importarte lo que ellos digan solo se tu y que el mundo se joda (sonríe)

Q: Eso es lo que trato de hacer pero aveces me canso.

S: No te canses y no les des importancia a esas cosas, cuando comieses a pensar en eso has otra cosa, es mas te doy permiso de llamarme aunque sea para pelear conmigo con tal de que no pienses en esas tonterías (Quinn se ríe) enserio acepta esa oferta, creo que nadie te va a dar una oferta tan buena como esa (las dos se ríen) Eres hermosa, inteligente, y divertida y una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido, no hagas caso a lo que la gente diga (le acaricia la cara)

Q: Me gusta esta Santana (sonríe mirándola a los ojos)

S: Esta es la que soy (dice con algo de vergüenza) pero no me gusta mostrarla mucho.

Q: Por que? es mejor que vivir peleando con todos, y vivir de cama en cama (Santana se ríe)

S: Cuando la enseño siempre termino dañada así que mejor no la enseño, son pocas personas que conocen mi lado tierno.

Q: Osea que me puedo considerar afortunada? (alza una ceja)

S: Oh por Dios Quinn no hagas eso otra vez (dice seria)

Q: El que ? (ahora sonríe)

S: Alzar esa ceja, es lo mas sexy que visto en ti (Quinn se ríe) enserio eso y tu sonrisa.

Q: Eso seguro se lo dices a todas.

S: Te acabo de decir que no todos conocen mi lado tierno(se ríe)

Q: Puedo saber quienes conocen tu lado tierno aparte de mi?

S: Ok te lo dire, pero no se lo digas a nadie (algo avergonzada)

Q: Te han dicho que te vez linda cuando te sonrojas (Santana se tapa la cara y se ríe) Oh cierto esa parte nunca la han visto de ti.

S: Omitiré tu comentario y te voy a decir (Quinn asiente) las únicas personas que conocen mi lado lindo son mis padres, Racehl Berry, Mel la hija de mi nana, y obviamente mi nana, también Lauren y Camila y tu (sonríe)

Q: Y tu novia? (alza una ceja)

S: Siempre tienes que dañar el momento? (se ríe) Ashley también lo conoce.

Q: Ella conoce muchos lados tuyos (algo celosa)

S: Si quieres te dejo conocer esos a ti también (le guiña un ojo)

Q: Siempre tienes que dañar el momento (se iba a alejar)

S: Ya, ya Q, no seas tan gruñona (la abraza) creo que he compartido mucho contigo el día de hoy, pero debería ir a mi casa.

Q: Nooo (Santana la mira alzando una ceja) digo no te vallas todavia tienes algo de fiebre.

S: No te preocupes mi nana me va a cuidar (sonríe)

Q: No, por favor no te vallas (hace pucheros) quédate otro rato.

S: Se bien que solo quieres que me quede por mis abrazos pero ok (Las dos se ríen)

Q: Me vas a abrazar o no? (alza una ceja)

S: Lo que tu ordenes (mirándola embelesada, Quinn ya encontró una forma de dominar a Santana y no se ha dado cuenta todavia)

Santana volvió y se acostó abrazando a Quinn y se pasaron así parte de la mañana, Santana de vez en cuando le robaba algunos besos a Quinn y esta la dejaba, a santana le estaba gustado esta nueva forma si hubiese sabido eso se hubiese emborrachado hace mucho. Luego de varias horas Santana recordó que era miércoles y ellas dos deberían estar en la oficina o con las chicas. Santana estaba acostada y Quinn encima de ella acariciándole la cara, quien las viera dice que son una pareja hace siglos, las dos estaban pensando que todas sus discusiones son causa de la tensión sexual, pero ese no es el tema, el tema es que no están trabajando.

S: Q, no deberíamos estar en el trabajo?

Q: Le escribí a Kitty que estabas algo enferma y que le diga a tu papa que ibas a llegar algo tarde (sonríe y hace como que va a besar a Santana, pero lo que hace es darle un beso en la nariz.)

S: Eres un genio (sonríe)

Q: Pero ya es tiempo de irnos así que date un baño.

S: Que quieres decir? (alza una ceja)

Q: Que necesitas darte un baño, voy a buscarte una toalla (se pone de pie y sale)

Cuando Quinn sale de la habitación, Santana solo sonríe y luego revisa su cel y encuentra un mensaje de Rachel, de Camila y Lauren.

**Donde estas? Ashley me ha llamado la mañana entera a mi y a tu casa, gracias a Dioos Mel le dijo que estabas conmigo, dice que tienes el telefono apagado, asi que cuando termines de hacer lo que sea que estas haciendo llamame y luego llamala -.-. Pd: Te quiero :* -R**

**Hey San tenemos que juntarnos hoy, quiero enseñarte una cancion que compuse llamame cuando puedas -L**

**Mi amooooor, estas desaparecida desde ayer,no me has saludado ni nada creo que voy a terminar nuestra relacion -.-, hahahhahah no enserio te escribia para saber como estabas, cuidate mucho y responde cuando puedas. -C**

Cuando Santana termino de leer los mensajes solo pudo sonreír, en ese momento entro Quinn y la vio sonriendo.

Q: Hablando con tus conquistas? (alza una ceja)

S: No, solo estaba leyendo unos mensajes de Rachel, Lauren y camila (alza los hombros y les responde)

A Rachel:

**Gracias princesa por cubrirme con la loca te prometo que te lo voy a pagar, estoy bien no te preocupes por mi, no amanecí en mi casa porque estaba demasiado alcoholizada y si iba a tu casa me matabas así que por eso no fui allá, te repito estoy bien, tengo que contarte algo, luego te llamo.**

**A Lauren**

**Hey Gata, nos podemos juntar en la tarde luego de que ensayen, solas tu y yo ya sabes ;), así me cuidas que ando un poco enferma y también me enseñas la canción, te quiero.**

**A Camila: Hey como así no puedes terminar conmigo -.-' nuestro noviazgo no terminara tan fácil ademas sin ti no soy nada y lo sabes :$, mi amor estoy bien, bueno algo enferma, pero bien, recuerda en la tarde tenemos ensayo así que nos vemos besos. **

Cuando termino de enviar los mensajes se fue a dar un baño, Quinn no confiaba mucho en eso de que estaba hablando con las chicas así que vio el cel y lo confirmo con sus ojos, cuando vio que estaba de verdad hablando con ellas, se sintió bien y se le puso una sonrisa en la cara, al parecer Santana no le habla mentiras y eso a ella le gusta. Luego de eso ella se dio un baño en el baño de las visitas, las dos terminaron casi mismo tiempo, así que se alistaron igual cuando terminaron se juntaron en la sala, Santana estaba esperando a Quinn.

S: Así que ya volveremos a la realidad (hace pucheros)

Q: Creo que si, pero me gusto mucho conocer esa nueva parte de ti (sonríe)

S: A partir de ahora es la que vas a ver (sonríe) y espero verte sonreír mas a menudo (le guiña un ojo)

Q: Lo intentare (sonríe) ahora dame un beso.

S: Sus deseos son ordenes.

Santana se acerca a ella y la agarra por la cintura, y la acerca a ella y le da el ultimo beso.

S: Gracias por todo (dice cuando se aleja del beso)

Q: No hay de que, puedes venir cuando quieras (sonríe)

S: Lo tendré pendiente (sonríe y se va dejando a Quinn con una gran sonrisa)

Quinn busco su bolso y las llaves y se fue a su auto, antes de arrancar le llego una pregunta a la mente y solo pudo escribirsela a Santana a ver que decia.

**Despues de todo lo de ayer y hoy, Que somos? -Q**

Quinn se quedo unos segundos esperando la respuesta.

**Lo que tu quieras que seamos :), por cierto no te lo dije pero tus besos son los mejores que probé en mi vida :) -S**

Cuando Quinn leyó el mensaje no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de tonta, pero luego calló en cuenta.

Q: Vamos Q, no te enamores de sus palabras, tienes un propósito no lo dañes. (se dijo a si misma)

**_Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado._**

**_*Luz: Si tal para cual las Quinntana, xD y las dos por fin cedieron xD, gracias a Dios Ashley no esta y asi las dos pueden hacer lo que quieran xD, a ninguna les gusta perder pero crees que esto sea parte de la apuesta o lo hicieron por que lo deseaban? espero que te halla gustado este cap, cuídate mucho besos. _**

**_*SkyBlue: Jajajaja si al parecer enserio crees que Ashley no le dejara el camino libre a San? al parecer Santana empezo a aprovechar su mes de soltera xD y Quinn escupio para arriba y la saliva le callo en los ojos no se si me entiendo xD, no te preocupes 5H tendra una participacion especial en la relacion quinntana y mas Lauren y Camila :p, espero te halla gustado este cap Panquesito cuidate mucho, besos._**

**_*Gabu: Gabuuuu :$ me alegra hacerte feliz, me gusta que te halla gustado el capo y espero que este tambien cuidate mucho besos. _**

**_Nos vemos el proximo capitulo. Jaaa siganme en Twitter es Niniizz _**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

**_Nini_**


End file.
